


【sk/ks】《先入，为主》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	1. Chapter 1

krist篇  
“kit~今天是开学典礼要去报到了！！快起来！！”今年好不容易已经大一了，妈妈依然二十年如一日的无法顺利的把这个家里最受关注的二儿子从床上叫醒。“妈~再睡一会，就五分钟~”抱着被子翻身往头上一罩的kit，躲开妈妈的噪音攻击，反正妈妈会顺着自己的，哪次不是这样，家里有“司机”也不会迟到的。“kit！今天是爸爸载你去大学啊！！你已不是高中生了！！会迟到的！！”

kit睁大眼睛，瞬间清醒了，是啊！是大学啊！可以为所欲为的大学啊！！嗷！马上起床！！

一大早的动静这么大，弟弟frank和jane妹妹穿着整齐走出房间，路过哥哥的房间不禁摇了摇头，毫无长进啊~作为家里颜值担当的krist从小就受妈妈喜爱，即使有比自己小的弟妹出生，也丝毫不动摇自己任性的脾气，所谓最受罪的“家里老二”在王家几乎是个笑话，所以弟弟妹妹从小都比较懂事，阿公看在眼里所以给他起了个斯文的名字“慧侦”，真要说，他是哪点都没沾上，聪明倒是聪明，待人接物会看脸色，一不小心就把你套路走了，滑头得很。

“叭~~~~！”轿车上，爸爸按着喇叭，催促着，jane坐在车上，叹气的看了一眼frank，“要说哥哥选的这个学校还真是非他莫属，从小到大为了妈妈的宠爱，爸爸的教训，怎么都能糊弄过去，我们全家的演技都被他占完了，以我们王家的颜值，将来肯定大小能做个演员。”，frank白了一眼“是啊，哪像我，爸爸说做医生好，我就要努力学习还要提前熟悉相关专业，我才高一啊！都怪我们太懂事，所以哥哥才长不大。”

“叭~~~~！叭~~~~！”爸爸不耐烦的又按了一次，frank和jane同时翻了个白眼，头疼啊。

“来了来了！”只见krist胡乱的穿着制服，领带没打，衣服没有扣好，别问有没有塞好衬衫，连皮带都是没扣好的状态，在门口穿好鞋子还停下来拉了一下鞋跟，背包随意的挂在手臂上，妈妈跟在后面拿着早餐，“kit你要注意仪表啊，你是我们老王家的人啊，不然你爸要抽你了！”

快速的拉开副驾驶座的门，一屁股坐上去，“ 妈，你就别操心了，开学后我就住校了，你也可以休息一下，管管frank和jane了。爸！我们走吧！！”krist飞快的催着老爸，赶快脱离妈妈的管束，他更期待的是为所欲为的大学啊！

singto篇  
又是一年开学季，考上了曼谷拥有最好戏剧类系的院校，导演系的singto的大一生涯过得一帆风顺，虽然不爱与人交流，但是常常拿着一本小说坐在校园里的这位著名的singto还是吸引了一大批同级女生和学姐的注意，被称作“独狼”一般的存在，但是他并不会为此就改变，减少不必要的大学生活应酬，才能多兼门课和回家陪爸爸，也不是没有应该属于大学生应该有的“风花雪月”的生活，只是不想和太多人有过从亲密的发展，有姐姐和new不置于和生活脱节就够了。

今年已经大二了，今年又选修了一门表演课，成为导演之前了解如何做演员也是很重要的，希望一切顺利。

整理好自己的床，干净整齐，就像他的人一样。从书桌上拿起手机，拨出了一个电话。

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟~ 嗷sing~什么事啊”对面的人黏黏糊糊的说着，似乎刚刚醒来。

“今天要上课你没忘吧，你昨天没回宿舍，又在网吧通宵了？”singto没什么情绪的说着。

“嗷，没有~~~我昨天太晚了，就在tay这里睡下了，就是一起玩游戏的那个tay那卡，现在，现在几点了…嗷！sing你有病吧，干嘛提前一个小时叫我起来！”new无奈的叫唤着。

“我总是提前一个小时起来的。”

“唉，好我起来，你来二楼找我，帮我带上作业，在我桌子上啊。”new无奈的挂了电话，推了推隔壁的tay，该起床了，再不起来要被抓“现行”了。

收拾好new的作业和背包，singto穿好制服，一副窄框黑框眼镜，发型规矩不失严谨，一身白色制服，整了整带着院系标志的领带，合身的纯黑色西装裤，干净干练的耳钉已经戴了好几年没有换过，新的一天开始的非常符合singto的一如既往地状态和安排。

看了看手表，是时候去敲tay的宿舍门把new抓走了，不是一个系的课程安排也不一样，真不知道这个高中就一起的朋友什么时候才能改掉这个通宵游戏的毛病。

今天起会有学校的新生和他们宿舍，为期半年的“结对子”帮他们熟悉学校的生活，隔壁的房间将会住进来两个一年级新生，不知道是什么样的人，希望是个安静的宅男。

 

——————————————  
初见面  
上了一整天的常规课程，顺利的填报了godji老师的表演课，godji老师的戏路一向很广很受好评，就是人喜欢开玩笑，但是就因为这样，很受学生欢迎，这也是她独特的方法，教学氛围很轻松，能抛开固有的矜持去学习角色，能学到很多东西。

“唉！sing”new一路小跑追上了沉醉在自己世界里的singto。

“sing，老师说和我们结对子的学弟已经在宿舍门口了，刚才给我打电话的学弟说，他来的时候忘记带舍管给的钥匙，我们要去给他开门。”

“那你去不就好了”singto转身就要往食堂走去。

“嗷，我要去帮may的学妹搬东西啊，女孩子需要人手总要优先，你就去开个门，给兄弟一个在喜欢女孩面前表现的机会啊。”new盯着一脸八字眉，可怜兮兮的眼神看着singto，对sing来说，吃软不吃硬的套路，他高中就已经摸透了。

singto翻着白眼“呃呃，我去，我下午还有表演课，刚好回去休息。”。

“嗯，你最好了！！sing不是我说你，may的朋友都喜欢你一年多了，你都不给人家机会，我能不能成就看你了。”

“new啊，你能不能追到may是你的事，你也看看我修了几门课，上学除了交女朋友还有很多事要做，我现在有时间只想陪爸爸，暂时没这个时间，就让她死心吧”说完转身就走了，留下new站在原地挠头，唉这个singto哪里都好，就是太冷，也不知道谁能暖了这块大石头。

回到宿舍大楼，按下电梯到了四楼，这是个综合宿舍，男女都有，也有少数情侣同住的，楼梯间里男男女女川流不息，什么样的都有，也有一些新生刚搬进来的样子，每个房间都有说话声，一个个联络感情认识的样子。

转角来到他的宿舍门口，只见宿舍门口摆了三个箱子和一个行李箱，一个背影站在走廊最尽头的窗户边，打着电话，似乎是在和女朋友说话，脚尖贴着地面不安分的动着，微微转身过来，侧面白白净净的脖子，眼角目光流转温和，眼睛笑起来弯弯的，嘴角露出腼腆的样子，红红的嘴唇微微的笑着，撒娇似的口吻说着我也想你之类的话。

这就是我的学弟吧，表演系的果然生的都挺好看的。

singto转身拿出钥匙，钥匙清脆的声音打断了正在说话的学弟，“我一会有空再打给妳，我先去收拾宿舍了。”krist匆忙的挂了电话，走了过来，正经的双手合十对singto行了礼“萨瓦迪卡p，我叫krist，是表演系的新生。”

singto推开门，如往常一样把打开的门背后固定好，指了指另一间宿舍门“我叫singto，你的房间在那”，指了指自己的房间“这是我的和我室友的房间，你晚一点会见到他，至于你的室友你自己联系吧。”说完转身在小吧台拿了一杯水，将打包回来的饭菜盛到盘子里，走到小餐厅坐下吃了起来，并没有看着krist，也没有要招呼他的意思。

“啧啧啧，真冷，也好，也不打算和大二的打好关系，反正课不冲突。”krist小声碎碎念着，打开房间的门，抱起一个箱子走了进去，宿舍是两个床搭配两个柜子的陈设，各在一边各不打扰，不大不小，都靠着窗户，随意的选了一张，把自己的东西都整理一下，晚上就可以出！去！玩！了！！

 

（这是个新坑，源自我的一个午睡，睡了四个小时，睡得我人都散架了就是因为梦太美舍不得起来。一起来我就赶紧打开电脑把梦里的情节大纲理了出来，这是一个关于导演系singto学长选修了表演系的课程，结果遇到大一表演系新生的krist的故事,谢谢大家）


	2. 02-这个人，有谁能撼动他呢？

收拾好宿舍，krist大大的伸了个懒腰，第一次自己布置房间，其他的都不重要，被子枕头是套好拿过来的，衣服也都整齐的折好拿出来就行了。  
男孩子嘛，懂这些细节的东西是很好，但是不懂这些也很正常，最重要的是喜欢的游戏海报贴在了自己区域最喜欢的位置，还有周边手办也摆好了，特意把家里的台式电脑换成了高配置的笔记本，可和妈妈吹了好久的耳边风才作为开学礼物送给他的。  
不知道自己的室友是不是也玩这个游戏，到时候一起开黑也是极好的！  
叩叩叩，“萨瓦迪卡~我进来了”，房间门打开了，一个没见过的男孩子，顶着一头小卷发，双手抱着箱子挤进来，一看就是搬进来的人，oab微微笑着，“萨瓦迪卡，我是oab，是导演系的。你是我室友吧？”  
“嗯，萨瓦迪，我是krist，表演系的，叫我kit就好了。”krist礼貌的点点头，走上前去打算帮帮他，“嗷，你东西好多啊，你是外府的吗？”  
“是啊，昨天就到了，今天行李才到所以今天才来…你也打dota啊，真好，我也打”放下行李的oab，马上被krist的桌面吸引了，看来这个室友，可以聊得来。  
“好啊好啊，刚好，我还在想，要是室友是个书呆子怎么办呢，我非常不会和书呆子相处啊！”krist和oab一见如故笑得正开心。  
叩叩叩！  
“krist，oab，下午要带你们逛校园，准备一下。”门外传来singto的声音，说完就离开了。  
“知道了p’”oab答应着，这可是直系的学长，可要好好对待。  
krist若有所思的小声问oab，“你和singto认识吗？”  
忙着整理的oab打开了一个箱子，一边拿出桌面的东西一边慢慢的说起来，“嗷！p’singto可是学院里的人物之一，科科都优秀，又受老师器重，只是太不爱交际，特别严肃，是我的直系学长，听我高中学长说过他了，不难相处，但是比较难靠近的人，拿到结对子电话的时候，一听他的名字，我差点手机没摔下来，看来这半年要老实点。”  
最后一件物品放好，oab走向衣柜，准备把衣服拿出来，换好制服一会去教室打招呼，“不过，我想，他并不是我们看到的这么冷的人，有可能p’singto的心里留了个位置，还没人能走进他的心，只有无情的人才能天下无敌不是吗？”收拾好自己的oab，拿起领带套起来，换好。“kit我们走吧，去参观学校，你们系的课表你也要去拿吧。”  
“嗷，对！你看我丢三落四的，表演系的课表要去拿才行。”  
走出房间，singto看着手表，已经等了一会的样子，两人对singto行了个礼，“走吧，带你们熟悉一下两个院系。”  
没有多余的话，singto转身走在了前面。  
“p’singto，p的另一个室友是什么系的啊？”走在路上oab瞬间打破了沉寂的气愤这个学长一路上一句话也没有，到了食堂就说“这是食堂”，到了体育馆就说“这是体育馆”，走到一个路口就说“左是图书馆，右边是视觉传达系，前面是表演系，krist你直走就到了”。  
一脸懵逼还没记住这些的krist，突然被叫到名字吓了一跳，嗷！是叫他自己去的意思吗？？这算哪门子的学长带学弟参观学校！？“嗷，p~其实我有点路痴，你能带我去吗，我找不到教室的~”krist一脸呆萌，可怜巴巴的看着singto，krist这是豁出去了，就不相信有我卖萌搞不定的人。  
singto看着他，眯着眼睛看了十秒钟，看来这孩子不是一般的会撒娇的那种，不能惯着他，他看看四周，来来往往的人里，看到了一个长得有点漂亮的女孩子也注意到了他，但是并不敢叫他。  
singto走过去，这不是may吗？记得她是好像表演系的，“may，你是要去表演系吗？”  
“singto，怎么在这里看到你，导演系不是在那边吗？”may转身指指后面。  
“正好，这个学弟要去表演系，我不顺路，你带他去吧。”说着指指krist。  
krist已经傻了，被无视了撒娇就算了，才三十秒不到就把他“卖”了！may也傻了，嗯？和我商量了吗？  
“oab，我们走吧”转身快步走向导演系方向，oab拍拍身边的krist，他差点就以为singto会答应krist带他去表演系，自己要自己一个人去导演系了，毕竟都已经那么的“请求”了。  
“兄弟，保重，有学姐带你也挺好的。”oab快步跟随着singto，“p’singto，你认识一个叫taywan的人吗？他是我高中的学长…”krist听着oab的声音原来越远，自己只能巴巴的看着站在不远处的学姐，学姐看他这样不忍心走了过来。  
对嘛，这才对啊，他的技能应该是这个效果啊。  
may说着拍拍他“nong，你别心里去，singto一直就这样，我们走吧，我叫may，你可以叫我p‘may，你叫什么啊？”  
“p’may，我叫krsit…”说着跟着may往表演系方向走去。  
走了几步，krist边回头边慢慢走着，看着越走越远的singto的背影。  
这个人，有谁能撼动他呢？  
\-----------------------------  
紧锣密鼓的新生活动结束了，这几天真的累，回到宿舍就能睡着的那种累，基础课业开始了还要参加活动，krist从来没接受这么密集的疲劳，大学这么累怎么“为所欲为”。  
好在新生特训结束，下午开始表演课就要正式开始上课了，这一期的同学里好看的妹子很多，搭配演戏应该会很有趣。心里美滋滋的，抓起浴巾，准备趁oab买午饭回来之前去洗澡，真好oab下课里食堂近，这个时间学长们应该刚下课不会有什么冲突。  
房间里没有浴室，浴室在公共区域，两个卧室中间，到了浴室 的krist才想起 自己只抓了一条浴巾，应该没关系吧，脱下换洗的衣服扔到洗衣机里，拿了架子上自己的篮子，进了浴室愉快的洗了起来。  
singto今天下课被上来“献殷勤”的不知死活的学妹洒了一身冰咖啡，在他还没说什么的情况下，对方成功吓哭，他也不好在说什么，只想赶快回宿舍换衣服。  
singto打开门，直接走向卧室，脱掉了脏脏的上衣，用毛巾擦了一下身体，不行，这感觉非常不舒服，必须洗个澡。  
抓起了浴巾和跟换的衣服，就朝浴室走去，扭了一下门锁，开着。  
推门进去，抬头就和一个人对上眼，满身的白色泡泡愣着看着他的krist。  
前一秒，krist沉迷打泡泡中，对就爱这么洗怎么了？你以为这么白的皮肤是五分钟洗澡能洗出来的吗，刚听到外面大门打开的时候，估摸着oab回来了，就没管，把水关了，在浴室里慢慢搓起泡泡来，谁知道还没过一分钟浴室门就被打开了！开门的不是别人，正是好久没见的singto！！要死！！  
“唉咦！p！你干嘛”吓得krist就要去拿毛巾，不小心勾到了花洒开关，头顶的花洒把他全身的泡泡不一会就冲没了，好在他也遮住了。  
singto被眼前的情况弄得有点回不过神，透过浴室气窗的光线，他清楚地看到了一个白花花的裸体，是的，白花花还有一点红色的东西，唉咦！什么鬼！他开始有点后悔，为什么洁癖的他会把浴室的玻璃洗的这么干净，看的这么清楚，但是他不能慌，还是站在原地只是眼睛看向了底板，“你为什么洗澡不锁门！？”  
“嗷，我…我…我在家就不锁的啊！”什么烂借口！  
“…下次记得锁门，这里不止住你一个人”说完把门关上了。  
krist气急了，明明是自己被看光了，为什么他反倒被人说了一顿，越想越气“嘿，这个singto什么人啊！！”  
还没说完，咔嚓，门又打开了，兄弟刺激不。  
krist又抓紧了毛巾遮挡住自己的重要部位，singto没有把门都打开，只打开一条缝，“你洗完了就出来”，门没关上。  
krist没话说了，这就是逼我赶快出去呢，把自己身上的泡泡冲干净，但是自己只有一条浴巾…唉！死就死吧！于是把头发胡乱擦了擦，在腰间围起浴巾，一打开门就躲开侧身站在浴室门口的singto跑向了卧室，只有几秒，围着浴巾但是他却感受到了singto的视线，觉得自己被看光了！！  
singto看着围着一条红色浴巾的krist仓皇逃走，打开卧室门钻进去的样子，不经摇头一笑，对，他笑了，这孩子第一次放下防备的样子，不演戏的状态，很有意思，真有意思。


	3. 03《对手戏：这么漂亮的腿和屁股，一定是个女孩子吧》

这周，表演课，因为老师临时调课，周末沉迷游戏的krist，不出意外没有找到临时更换的教室，要到二年级上课的地方，迟到了。  
在走廊一路小跑，找到门上贴着“表演课-godji”字样a4打印纸的教室，悄悄的推开一条门缝，透过门边镂空隔断，godji的老师正面向门，和学生们讲着什么。  
明亮的房间内靠着镜子席地而坐的是krist的同学们，表演课大家一般都穿着常服，穿着制服或许看不出来，但是便服就能看出，这些学生极富个人特色和表现欲。  
门的旁边还装着防偷窥的玻璃隔断，右边上半段是毛玻璃的隔断，下半段露出的玻璃，站着零星十几个不认识的人，有一个穿着蓝灰色上衣和黑色紧身牛仔裤的人格外显眼，因为那紧致的背部线条，顺着腰部一直延伸到小腿，在黑色服装的包裹下，让线条展露无遗，靠在栏杆上微微陷下去的臀部，看起来很有弹性的样子。  
“难道是新来的助教？”krist小声么么着，这么漂亮的腿和屁股，一定是个有个性女孩子吧。  
krist推门站进去，很快被godji老师发现了，“godji老师好，我是表演系一年级krist，对不起我没有找到教室，所以迟到了。”  
godji老师打量着眼前的krist，“呃，归队吧。”krist慢慢走向同学中间，挑了个比较后排的位置，站着听老师讲课，眼睛却透过人群，在对面的别班学生里，找着那个全身黑的“女孩”。  
krist用眼光扫视对面的下半身中，发现一个穿黑色leggings裤子的极细的腿，是一个但是往上看，她穿的是浅灰色的衣服，绑着干净低马尾的学姐。  
嗯，不是她，继续往旁边搜索着，又发现了一双黑色运动鞋的腿，紧致的牛仔裤，往上一看，嗯是她。但是为什么裤裆部位，有一种熟悉的，感觉自己每天会看到的那种感觉，鼓鼓的。  
再往上看是纯黑色的t恤，没有什么图案，在往上看，“我去！”krist不禁转过头低骂，怎么是这个鬼见愁！  
singto从krist报告进来就注意到了，和自己每天作息正常，会早起出现在食堂吃完早餐才来上课的自己不一样，krist不到最后是不会出现的那种类型，有时自己早上没课，经常在快要上课前十五分钟遇到krist冲出宿舍，嗙！的一声关上大门的情况，他只想翻白眼，反正就半年，忍忍算了。  
krist穿着一件白色常服和运动裤，头发就顺毛的出现在教室，看起来相当匆忙就出门了，眼光随着krist看他走进学生中坐下后眼睛开始不安分的扫视他们这一区，看到隔壁的学姐，脸上露出了微笑又有些疑惑，继续游移的目光，慢慢顺着自己的腿看上来，直到对到眼后惊讶的表情，瞬间闪开后的低骂。  
singto歪着头轻笑出声，也看着krist，看着他又看了自己一眼，别过脸去慢慢红起来的耳尖出卖了他现在尴尬紧张的状态。  
godji老师环顾四周，大家都在很认真的听她说话，“那么今天因为一年级的老师有时请假，接下来两周的课，一年级和二年级选修的同学一起合并上课，虽然有些突然，但也是一个机会，我们现在开始抽签，两人一组搭配关键词情景演绎。”  
一年级和二年级交替着陆续走上前去抽签，但krist不急，他决定等到后面几个再上去，抽到鬼见愁的几率应该会小一点，他抬眼看了一眼，singto只是伸手随便拿了一张很快就回到了位置，打开看了一眼后就抓在手里。  
krist在最后几个里拿到纸条，32，倒数第三个。  
同学们依次开始了搭配情景，每个人的关键字都不一样，都通过自己的理解表演着，一个个过去，krist心里却越来越毛，怎么还没到singto，还剩几个就到32号了，他到底抽到了谁？  
“下一个是，32号。”godji老师叫着号，krist站起来走到了老师身边，隔壁二年级，singto叹了一口气，从后面走到了前排也站了过来。  
两人不约而同在心里骂了一句“这也能抽到一起！”  
“那么你们的关键词是，动摇，你们各一分钟的时间，用自己的方法，眼睛要看着对方，在不碰到身体的情况下，让对方动摇，另一方要尽量表现出不被动摇。那么开始吧”godji看看两人，singto上过他几次课，他了解，极不容易动摇的人，krist看起来很聪明不知道会用什么办法，有意思。  
先攻是krist，singto站直的面对面看着他。krist的小脑瓜开始飞速旋转，分析singto有可能的弱点，一双不怀好意的眼神，上下打量着singto。  
singto被看得极为不舒服，他不习惯这种距离，但他没有表现在脸上，还是冷静的看着krist的举动，只见krist突然靠近他在他面前蹲下，脸就在singto的胯下，“仔细看，你的腿还真是很漂亮呢…还有…屁股”  
krist极具挑衅的话语和靠近singto下半身的距离，让singto喉结动了一下，眼里闪过一丝动摇的看着krist，他没想到他居然用这种方式，这是作弊！！krist站起来，朝着他嘚瑟的使了个眼色。  
godji老师快速的在表格上打了分数，“接下来换singto”。  
收起眼底的慌乱，singto往后站了一步低头调整了一下情绪。krist微微笑着看着他，心想这一步自己走的不错，一个不喜欢人亲近的人，对这种近距离战术肯定没有防备能力，无关演技，只求胜负，这里扳回一局。  
singto不慌不忙的看着krist，脸上突然露出邪恶的笑容，看的krist一阵发毛，他看着singto的眼睛，猜测他会用什么办法让自己动摇，刚才的那个眼神自己已经到了动摇的边缘，是惊恐的那种。  
singto站在krist面前，慢慢的把脸歪到一遍，眼帘垂下看着krist的嘴唇，然后微微张开嘴，慢慢靠近krist，二年级的同学里也有导演系的学生，他们都很惊讶，singto居然离一个人这么近，平常明明只对小动物这样。  
singto身体慢慢靠了过来，动作很慢，对krist来说简直凌迟一般，感觉到自己的心跳越来越快，感觉脖子上慢慢产生了热度，红潮正朝自己的脸上袭来，就在只有两厘米左右的时候singto停了下来，眼睛抬起，直视krist的眼底能看到自己的倒影和表情，犹如一只要吃人的恶魔 玩弄着手中的猎物，想着微微的笑了起来，会用这种招数的人，自然是心里认定这种伎俩有效的人，所以正好还给他。  
krist此时已经僵硬了，他觉得自己脸肯定很红。“好了，这组就到这里。”godji老师计时结束，飞快的打了分数。krist马上后退了一步，快步走向学生中的位置，回头看了一眼singto，singto也看着他一脸玩味的笑容，krist暗骂自己撩完就跑的个性，从来没遇到过对手，看来这个singto不是按常理来的人。  
结果一下课，二年级就开始疯传“那个singto居然对人笑了。”  
回到宿舍singto开门把包往意思上一放，脱掉外衣准备换衣服。new正在床上看漫画看了他一眼“sing你回来了“。想着今天的课，krist慌乱的眼底和白皙脸上一抹绯红的颜色，唉，这个人卸下防备的样子越来越有意思了，看来这半年抬头不见低头见会很有意思，想着想着一脸玩味的笑了，看在new眼里确是见鬼一般，吓得他漫画都扔到了一旁，八卦之心瞬间燃起，这种笑容他还是第一次看到，sing一脸发现了什么好玩的东西一样，原来石头也会笑。  
krist约上oab去了食堂，越想越不对越想越气，面前的炒饭都被叉子戳的散乱的都跑到盘子外面去了，oab看着也不好不关心一下，“kit，怎么了饭不好吃吗?”。  
krist抬眼看了一眼oab，心里的疑惑让他不得不吐露出来，“oab，我问你哦，你要多讨厌一个人才会用和对方接吻来捉弄他。”  
“啊？会想亲一个人，不应该是喜欢的吗？”oab一头雾水。  
“不是，是男生和男生。”krist解释道。  
“男生和男生…那也是喜欢啊，不喜欢都不想靠近对方吧？…就像我和我学长啊，我就很喜欢我学长tay啊。”oab想起tay学长，从高中为了打游戏就追着他跑了以前很亲密的，只是他上了大学就老躲着我。  
krist犹如晴天披露，singto喜欢我？哦咦，那岂不是有了制约他的办法，如果他喜欢我，我就要让他臣服在我的下面！！等着吧！  
-TBC-  
（lu你头脑这么简单，说什么都信，麻麻怕你把自己卖了，下章开始会正式开始“斗法”了）


	4. 04-《你在上？还是我在上（上）》

自从那一天后，singto才觉得背脊发凉，不为别的，虽然被人注视着他已经习以为常甚至免疫，但是这一束目光不知带着什么样的情绪，让他无法忽视，但当他四周开始张望时，那束目光又会消失，坐在食堂吃早饭的singto在心里不禁打了个冷颤。

new喝着刚买来的葡萄味汽水，拎着零食袋，对，今晚又是战斗之夜，需要提前屯粮，tay坐在另一边，拿着手机看着，突然轻声叫了一句“我去，那个人今天又不在线…说是要陪女朋友，我们人数不够啊new！”

“嗷，那怎么办…sing要不你来吧，你今晚不是不回家吗？”new自顾自的喝着汽水，毕竟有这一张王牌，还是不会被人约走的那种。

“不了，我宁愿去看书。”吃完饭，拿起包准备去图书馆蹲一个下午资料。

图书馆不管什么时候人都不多，要找到单人的位置，绝对很轻易。

找到资料的singto，走向了转角一个很安静的位置，一直以来只要这里没人就能看一个下午。可是今天却在这里看到一个最不可能出现在图书馆的人，krist。

自从那天表演课结束，他就一直躲着他，不为什么，只觉得这个人很难缠。因为他突然对singto改变了态度，开始无事献殷勤，比如早上泡好的咖啡装在singto的马克杯里，在他知道原因之前是不会喝的。比如见面会点头示意或者露出微笑喊着“p'singto”，和他打招呼，甚至还会约他去吃饭，当然他选择无视。

他越想越不明白，krist这次又在耍什么花招。

而krist自从那节课之后，深知对付singto这样的类型，不能和他硬着来，要渗透他的生活，就可以得到两种结果，被他喜欢成为朋友，或者直接让他躲着自己，不管那一条对他都没有坏处。

正如他今天回来图书馆一样，当然是有作业，但是“占位置”也很重要。

singto转身就要走，“嗷，p'sing，你要去哪”料到这一切的krist站起来拦住了singto，“因为今天p不在，我才坐在这里，因为这个位置真的很好，很适合看书。”

不等他继续说下去，singto又想往另一边逃走，这次krist直接抓住了singto的手臂，“难道p在躲着我吗？”singto愣了，对啊，他为什么要躲，一般都是他让别人自动离他远远的。

他看了一眼krist，只见他嘚瑟的微笑着，挑着眉，等着singto怎么回答。

这种挑衅，没什么大不了的，singto放下资料，坐到了对面，翻开书看起来，脸上还有些情绪。

krist奸计得逞，拉过椅子，把自己的作业挪到singto旁边，坐到另一边将singto堵在了桌子内侧，一人位非要做两个人，说实话，太不自然了。

这些举动让singto有些坐立难安，他不喜欢有人贴着他，即使是new也不会这样。要是换做别人他一个眼神就能让别人领悟到“一米以内生人勿进”，但是这个故意无视自己目光的人，他一点办法也没有，在图书室也不好说什么。只好假装无事，侧过身子背对krist，认真看起了资料。

好在krist也没吵他。

两个小时不到，就把该看的资料做好笔记，合上书准备起身，转过身看到隔壁的人，不知道什么时候已经趴在桌子上睡着了。

面对着singto，krist睡在了打开的书本上，脸就这么侧放在书本上张着嘴，旁边的作业写了一半，最后一个字还写歪了。

singto轻笑了一下，看了看他的作业，字迹虽然有些幼稚，但还算整齐，和他外表毛躁的样子不符合，看起来这个字属于内心很细腻的人。

你到底是一个什么样的人呢？想你外表一样浮躁任性吗？

\----------------------------

singto看了看时间，图书馆的人走的差不多了，要去吃晚饭了。

用胳膊推了一推身边睡死的人，“嗯，我再睡一会，就五分钟，嗯…”一边撒娇一遍皱起了眉毛，嘟着嘴哝哝的奶音说着。

singto皱了皱眉，一脸嫌弃，拿起krist手里的笔，轻轻的在krist的眉心上写下了一个大大的“หิว（饿）”，之后满意的把笔放回krist的手中，把整理好的作业“啪”的一声拍在桌上，krist一下惊醒。

“唉咦！！！…p ”krist还惊魂未定，睁着大眼睛看着singto。

“我要去吃饭了，你让让。”说着站起来，挤开krist。

“唉唉，别！”krist来不及起身腿已经麻了，一屁股坐在地上，看到singto就要走了，急忙拉住了他的衣角。

“唉，p，你拉我一把嘛。”一脸表情痛苦的krist在singto转身的时候喊了一声，奶奶的声音，只要是地球人估计都瞬间心软了。

但是singto不吃这一套。

他叹了一口气，拿起一本较厚的书，拿着一端另一端递给krist，意思就是你拉着另一边我拉你起来。

krist皱起了眉，就这么嫌弃我么连手都不拉我，我偏不！“p，我手滑，你拉我吧”说着一手推开了书本，把手伸到了singto面前。

看着他眉间的字，想想，算了，即使一脸嫌弃也要给他点面子。

伸出手要握住krist的手，就在瞬间singto察觉到了krist表情的变化，但是已经来不及了，krist一把抓住他的手一使力把singto拉倒了。

毫不意外的撞了个满怀。

krist呵呵的坏笑起来，“嗷p，你怎么没站稳。”singto摔了个满怀，别过脸难以置信的看着他，他居然真的胆子大到这么做。

singto一脸生气，要揍人那种，他把书放回了桌子上，眼神非常凶的看着krist。

krist还是保持微笑，一副不怕死的样子，手不安分的朝singto腿上摸去，心想着，就要你觉得不好意思。

krist继续保持着“微笑”，脸却迅速靠近singto的耳朵，轻轻笑着在singto耳边说，“p，你要在我身上趴到什么时候？这是图书馆哦”。

singto轻笑一声，原本是很生气，知道这是他的套路以后，反而冷静了下来。

要玩是吧？

singto支起身子，撑着地板的一只手攀上krist的一边肩膀，把他们的距离拉开，直直的盯着krist玩味的眼睛，像是要把他看穿一样，他们的距离和在课堂上的一样，那么近，只是现在，他跪在krist的双腿间。

singto笑着，慢慢把krist推向在图书馆的地上，krist一时没反应过来任他推倒在冰冷的地板上，双手无助的平放在身体两侧，犹如着魔般，被singto的眼神固定着，不能动弹。

singto双手撑在krist头的两侧，由上俯视着krist，他从来没有头疼过谁，也从来没有应对谁挑战过，毕竟这种情况下，走开不是因为懦弱，而是因为怕麻烦。

战况再次逆转。

“krist，你为什么一次次的挑衅我，和我对着干呢？”singto带着意味不明的微笑说着，手指慢慢滑过krist的脸颊到了脖子。krist犹如过电般，全身上下的汗毛都在警告他，危险！

“p…我没有啊”这个时候不认怂会不会被掐死在图书馆。

“嗷，我看你这么在意我…是不是…”singto缓缓低下身子，靠近krist的胸口。“你喜欢我啊”singto眼睛直视这krist的眼睛，似乎想从这个映着自己脸的瞳孔里，找出自己想要的答案，是否闪过一丝动摇。

krist有些不知所措，被盯得慌了神，他只想让这个学长像别人一样对自己，不要和自己这么“陌生”，他只是试着和他“搞好关系”，他也不知道为什么，他会这么在意他对自己的态度，就好像，就好像...不会吧！

singto的气息不断从颈间扩散出来，逐渐侵略者krist的感官，有种要被灭口的紧张感，却又有些兴奋？他居然该死的兴奋了？！一定是因为他的香水味，一定是的！或者是地板太冷的关系，一定是的！他一定要说服自己，不是因为他在意他！

感觉到他在身下的人微微的颤抖，singto没来由的想和他赌一赌，这要是放到以前绝对不会有的想法，却在这一刻动摇了singto，他想知道他会有什么反应，他想看他更有趣的样子，他嘴角微微一笑，俯身亲上了krist的嘴唇。  
-TBC-

（你们期待的图书馆play会不会有呢。。。不知道呢-.,-）


	5. 05《你在上还是，我在上？（下）》

快到饭点，singto还没从图书馆出来，打电话也不接，想想图书馆静音，new想也没多想，不就是这个书呆子又看书看到忘了时间，或者帮同学解答作业自己来劲了。  
“tay，去吃饭吗？”打开饮料喝了一口，new不忘照顾自己“兄弟”随口问了一声，今天早上开始到现在只吃了一餐，其他全是垃圾食品，在这么下去他这个吃货的五脏庙可受不了。

“呃，去食堂吧，吃饱了，晚上还要通宵开战，要再找一个队友才行…你认识的人里只有singto可以参加吗？新来的学弟里有玩这个的吗？”

“嗯…晚上回来我问问？”new拿起钱包，tay也起身伸了个拦腰，准备去图书馆捞书呆子一块去吃饭了。

打开公寓门正要出门，oab从洗手间出来。

oab看向大门，临关门前那一个背影，怎么有些眼熟，和“那个学长”有些像，是p’new的朋友吗？

晚上回来问问吧，想着想着就打开了自己房间的门，走了进去。  
\---------------------------------------  
图书馆门口，打电话依然没人接，new无奈的摇摇头，反正这人一直坐同一个位置，就上去捞他吧。

tay盯着手机，用眼角余光跟着new上了图书馆大楼，他要联系到今天晚上的队友才行，不然战绩又要落后了。

循例来到四楼，跟着记忆找到那个偏僻的位置，绕过一排书架，隐约听见singto说话的声音。

“krist，你为什么一次次的挑衅我，和我对着干呢？”singto缓缓地说着，new停下脚步，被跟着的tay轻轻撞了一下，突然燃烧的八卦之心让他伏低了身子，准备听墙角，他回身看了一眼tay“嘘”，叫他蹲下。

tay收起手机，好奇的顺着new看的方向望去，透过倒数第二层书架的缝隙，他们同时看到singto一脸戏虐的正压在谁的上面。

“p…我没有啊”嗷！还是个男学弟！singto你这么“震撼“的吗？认识这么多年！怎么不知道！

“嗷，我看你这么在意我…是不是…喜欢我啊”，new睁大眼睛，要不是今天堵到这现场，这话语绝对不是他认识的singto会说的。

tay虽然对singto认识不深，但是绝对没想到他有着一面。书架后的仿佛不是那个对new总是“性（格）冷淡”的singto。

背后的tay更是骚动起来，抓住了new的衣服扯了扯。new回头看了他一眼，眼神仿佛在说：你别看我，我也不知道他是这样的人，我现在也慌。

两人眼睁睁看着singto慢慢靠近，亲上了地上的学弟，倒吸一口冷气并捂住了嘴，生怕自己叫出来被发现，会被灭口那种。

现在的情况new也无法处理，tay更是目瞪口呆张着嘴揉了揉眼睛，眼看他就要喊singto了，new赶紧捂住他的嘴，拼命使眼色比划了一个划脖子的动作，示意他，撤！  
\------------------------------------------  
这时的krist正经历人生最难面对的情况，记得他十岁那年调皮，即将从树上摔下来的瞬间，那种失重感，都没有现在这么慌乱。

singto感觉到他有些走神，顺势撬开了他的齿关，舌头灵活的在他的口腔内寻找着另一条舌头，换了个角度继续深入的探索着。

krist没体会过这些，即使他是和女孩子谈过恋爱甚至有过肌肤之亲的“现充”，也只是在接吻上浅尝则止，没有把吻技当做必修课。

他想推开singto却无法逃避肩膀被压着的姿势，想逃离又被singto压下来，吻得更深了，他叫不出来，只能“嗯…嗯…”的发出反抗的声音。

而singto，睁开眼睛看着这个被自己吻得满脸通红的小子，为了给他足够的教训，固定住了他的下巴不让他逃，翘开他的嘴吻得更深了，来不及吞下的唾液，顺着交缠的嘴唇，溢出了krist的嘴角，显得这么迷乱，让他不禁乱了心跳，他只想征服身下的人，让他不要再来惹自己，他只这么想。

就在krist放弃抵抗后，singto也放开了他，直起身子。

应该够了，自己也累了。

四周弥漫着两人交替的呼吸声，还有两人颈间散发的，浓浓的男性荷尔蒙的味道，krist双眼盯着天花板，因为挣扎眼角有一些雾气，红红的看起来非常惹人怜爱，张着嘴呼吸着。

singto站起身，整理了一下慌乱中乱掉的领带，甩甩头让自己清醒，再吻下去会不会“出事”就不知道了，只是长个教训，适可而止。

krist还躺在地上，闭上眼睛，似乎有些筋疲力尽，很累，心很累，像心脏被人抓住了很久突然放开的感觉，他需要呼吸，深呼吸。

singto看了他一眼，拿起桌子上的资料和包，转身就要离开。

“呵…呵呵呵”身后传来krist清脆的笑声，singto回过头去看着他。

krist一只手臂搭在眼睛上，好看的嘴角笑着“呵呵呵，p’singto“，krist起身坐了起来，看着前方，抓了抓压倒的后脑勺的头发。

krist双手向后撑在地板上，玩世不恭的抬头看着singto，“果然p，还是赢不了我…对我出手了呢”。

是啊，虽然结局有点失控，有些不在计划内，但是自己也不是输的一败涂地，至少这个人，还是主动亲了自己。

“p’singto你亲了我，你才是…喜欢我吧！”krist挑眉看向singto，被krist的话惊讶的singto一时之间不知道如何反驳。

这一系列发生的情况，受到学弟挑唆，然后“计谋性”的吻了krist的那个人是他吗？是他做的吗？他背过身去，陷入了短暂的思考。

“不，我只是在回应你这几天的挑衅而已，请你以后和我保持距离，不然下次…这么简单结束的。”singto保持着一贯冷静的情绪，说完外快步走向图书馆大门。

krist看着他离开的背影，不禁摇头笑了笑，singto嘴唇虽然软软的，但singto这“嘴”还真硬，摸摸自己燥热的脖子，感觉到身体稍微起了反应，对singto吗？真是棋逢对手。

躺回冰凉的底板，让自己冷静一下，伸手摸摸自己被吻到疼的肿起来的嘴唇，krist心里暗自想，singto是吧，这事没完！我一定要在上面！  
\--------------------------------------  
图书馆大楼门口，new焦急的走来走去，tay则是看着他走来走去也一脸懵逼，这种情况如何面对呢，我们是不是应该立即消失在门口还是应该继续等呢？

singto从门口走了出来看到他，“new”new抬头一看，这人的嘴唇，让人无法直视的明显红了一圈，微微肿了起来。“嗷，你看个书怎么….”嘴这么肿。一时口吃，new不知道要不要说出来。

tay忙在一旁接话，“sing你看书也累了，要不要去吃饭？”

singto看了一眼手表，是啊，早过了饭点了，居然折腾了半个小时，自己也够没轻重的。

“呃，走吧，晚上不是要玩游戏吗？要吃饱”说完朝食堂方向走去，留下taynew一脸懵逼。

这是什么情况，这是要晚上开战的节奏吗？tay此时已经高兴上了天，拉着new一路小跑跟上singto的脚步，就差抱着new手臂欢呼了。

而new的心里五味杂成，看来singto动摇的厉害，不然怎么会想到用游戏来转移注意力，还有那个singto身下的学弟，到底是何许人，让冷了这么多年的石头，散发出了七情六欲的气息。

熊熊燃烧的八卦之心，new在心里说着，迟早要把那个人挖出来！  
能让singto乱了阵脚打开奇怪开关的人，能压住singto这个大boss！  
-TBC-  
(sk?ks? 两天五更的我，我真的不是存货，就是脑洞来了不写完不舒服。)


	6. 06《番外-老铁，你这样不厚道》

new篇  
我是new。  
弱小，怕事，宅男，但能吃。  
刚上大一我就对表演系的may产生了男女之间的兴趣，追了一年，除了做过几次苦力，也无法和对方有更深的发展，最近似乎还有了新欢。  
坐在我旁边的是我的game友，大二管理系的taytawan，我都叫他tay，平常我们很少交集，课业也不在一起，但是只要到了赛季，我们就会通宵开战，要真说什么关系，也就“睡过”的关系吧，要什么女朋友？照样有人“暖被窝”，是不是游戏不够好玩啊！  
做我正对面的是本文的男主，我的高中同学singto，从以前就是个独狼，还记得他被班上同学联合欺负的时候，他狠狠地修理了带头欺负他的人，自此成为“独狼”。  
和本来就是班上小透明的我成为了对子，高中的时候关系也不是也别亲。  
在不知情的情况下，考上了同一个学校还是一个宿舍的，有着高中三年的关系，我们慢慢熟络了起来，虽然依旧对我没什么表情，但是生活大小事总是罩着我，我对他来说应该是“特别的”朋友吧。  
可是一直这么多年如此认为的我，却被今天下午的事情动摇了。  
虽然我不相信自己的眼睛，但还是发生了，这个大石头，终于开！窍！了！给他介绍了这么多女孩子，总是让他觉得无趣，不如看书。还以为他是没有七情六欲的人，但是却在他的阅读史里，也看到过诸如《五十度灰》之类的情欲小说。  
new越想越不对劲，想了想还是决定问问。  
“sing，你最近发生什么事了吗。”  
“没有啊，你怎么会这么问”singto利落的切开煎蛋，和着饭舀起一勺送入口中。  
“嗷，就有啊，你最近的情绪开始有了很多波动，你没感觉吗？”new肯定的说到，用手肘推了推在一边大口朵颐的tay，想让他附和一下。  
“是啊sing，你最近居然答应和我们玩游戏，自最后一次登录已经过去大半年了，还是考完大考假期的时候”tay附和着，扒了一口饭。  
singto陷入思考，他真的动摇的这么明显吗？连认识这么多年的new都这么说，可是为什么呢，为什么是krist呢？  
想不通，又扒了一口饭，送到嘴里，嚼了嚼，心里想着事情，果然吃什么都没味。  
见问不出什么，要是换做别人早放弃了，但是我们new不这么想。“呃sing，你今天看书怎么这么晚不下来，发生什么事了吗？“这个明知故问我给一百分。  
singto停顿了一下，new一看，有戏！  
很快singto又飞快的拿起了勺子，“没什么，就是遇到一个不理解的地方，多查了一会资料。”突然想想哪里不对，singto抬头看了new一眼，“new，今天你为什么会出现在图书馆，你明明是我不叫你走不会往那走的人。”  
new被盯得一脸心虚，眼睛左闪右避，“呃，呃，呃！是tay说要一起吃饭，所以叫我去找你的，谁知我们刚到没多久你就出来了，是吧！tay！”tay猛点头，生怕被灭口。  
嗷，老铁，我总不能说我上去老位置找你，刚好撞到你压着一个学弟，一副要吃了人家的样子，嗷！不对，你已经吃了！  
new的提醒让singto不禁回想起来，今天在图书馆，是啊，那荒唐的一幕自己怎么会忘了。  
那个一脸疑问被他推到压在身下的人，被他吻得从锁骨一路红到脸上的人，被他抓住下巴张开嘴吻得喘息的人，嘴角挂着欢愉后的唾液眼神迷乱看着他的人，那个颈间散发着一阵阵香味的人，还有那句“学长，果然还是对我下手了”，想着想着，不禁嘴角爬上笑容。  
这和颜悦色的表情，对面的new和tay简直风中凌乱了，这人回想着，回想着那个学弟的“味道”居然笑了！老天爷！！我做错了什么要看到那个场面和这个场面！！singto求你保持你的人设好吗！  
“吃完了，回宿舍吧”singto站起身，收拾了盘子准备去归还。  
打饭的阿姨刚好收摊，已经过饭很久了，大家都收摊了，好在一直以来吃的这家阿姨一直记得singto，这个有礼貌的孩子每次都好好的和她打招呼，看他们来得晚担心他们肚子饿又去吃没营养的，特意给他们做了。  
“阿姨，萨瓦迪卡，今天耽误你下班了。”singto带着taynew归还了盘子，好好的向阿姨道谢。  
“没关系，你们吃饱了就好…嗷今天你晚饭居然点了肉沫煎蛋饭，我记得你以前晚餐想吃少一点，点的都是清淡的蒸蛋配饭，是换口味了吗？”阿姨一边收起盘子，一边给他们找钱。  
singto吃完才意识到了，他今天晚上确实和平时点的不一样，连阿姨都注意到了，看来不得不承认，他真的想换个“口味”。  
taynew面面相觑，是啊，singto这些年的习惯，今天居然打破了，越来越期待想知道那个学弟是谁了。  
\---------------------------------  
krsit从图书馆回来，把自己抛在了床上，还在思考纠结，自己刚刚到底是输了还是赢了。摸摸嘴唇还在回味，自己到底是从什么时候走向这种发展的。  
singto，原本只是个他搞不定的学长，搞不定不搞就好了，他本来也不想和二年级的搞好关系，只是半年的“结对子”，结束了，就可以换宿舍了。  
但他为什么这么轴，一直像把singto对他的态度扳正，从小到大，上到父母老师，下到同学女友，没有谁是他想搞搞不定的，人际关系从来是最容易打破的。  
可就是singto，三番五次的免疫，让他非常不甘心。  
可是不甘心又如何，他没想过事情发展的方向，会导向今天在图书馆的事。  
他只是想占了他的位置，做的那些“挑衅”，只想让他不舒服，让他害羞，让他“臣服”。  
真的只是这样.  
“唉咦！！！好烦啊！！！”krist蒙在枕头里，他在拼命说服自己，只是如此，仅仅如此，我是有女朋友的人，我没有喜欢男人啊！！！  
“铃铃铃~”电话识相的响了起来，krist拿开枕头，在床上摸索这手机，“mint”，糟了！从开学到现在已经两个月了，自己居然忘了给女朋友打电话。  
“喂，mint…嗷，对不起忘了给你打电话了，比较忙…你要来找我吗？周五下午吗？嗯…行，我在学校的，你来吧…不行，晚上我会送你回家的，我住宿舍不行…好好，那么周五见”关了电话，krist再次把自己蒙进了枕头，身子在床上扭着，床单乱成了一团，挣扎，挣扎。  
前有追兵后有猛虎！心好累啊！！！

-TBC-


	7. 07《对手戏2：这次，你真的做我的人吧（上）》

krist最近今早有些懵懵的，周五女朋友来找他，是他熟悉的香水味和人，他们开车出去逛街，吃饭，看电影。  
开心吗？其实也开心的，就是有些累。和mint交往了三年了，青梅竹马。  
当送mint回家时，她想留他过夜。反正周末，也好久没问候mint父母了。  
他想着也同意了，都走到家门口了，不知道为什么，他却迈不进那扇门，和mint说自己有些不舒服，想回宿舍休息。  
mint拗不过他，临走前踮起脚要吻他的时候，他本能的抖了一下，女友有些吃惊的眼神看着他。  
他只说“我好像要感冒了，还是不要传染给你了。”抱抱mint拍了拍她的背，催促着让mint进去，和来开门的mint的妈妈打过招呼后，上车离开了。  
回去的路上，经过图书馆，灯已经都熄灭了，只有路灯三两盏的亮着。  
krist踩下刹车，看着图书馆的大门，脑子里回放着singto霸道的吻，得意的脸庞，摸摸自己的嘴唇，似乎还留着他的气息。  
“krist，这就是你不再接受mint的原因吗？真是好笑。”  
krist摇摇头，脸上扬起了一抹微笑，心里有种感觉，久久不能平息，眼神里多了一丝坚定，他现在还不能确定，或者说还不能说服自己。  
\--------------------------------------  
又是周一的表演课，依然是那个教室，singto提前了一些来，教室已经陆续的来了不少人，他站在角落，一身白衣，干净利落。  
目光停留在教室的大门，同系选修的同学进来看到他，还以为singto在看自己，一时手足无措笑笑朝他点了个头，他也微微点头表示打招呼。  
singto目光并没有从教室大门移开，他在等一个人。  
教室门再次打开，krist浅色牛仔白衣，跟着godji老师有说有笑的走进来，singto有些惊讶，为什么会和老师…还没等他细想，krist发现了他的目光，虽然有些闪躲但还是正面迎了上去“p’singto，早啊”，singto没有回答只是看着他。  
godji老师很快开始了上课，大家都走会自己的位置，今年是一年级生主要排演，男女们抽签决定对手，抽到最后一个krsit的时候老师才发现，今天有同学没来，所以krist落单了，是男女对戏，要找谁呢？  
krist在同学中，用目光寻找着已经演过的女生能不能帮自己再演一次的时候，godji老师却对来观摩的二年级说，“二年级有人熟悉这幕戏的吗？”  
这幕戏讲的是卖花女主人公梅丽莎，与要迎娶门当户对富家小姐的恋人艾伯，在父母的逼迫下，今夜不得不做出是否要私奔，还是就此结束的这段感情的剧情，两个人的走向都是开放性的选择。  
前期是固定剧情，结局是开放结局，考察演员的临场发挥和故事延续能力。  
二年级的三个女生都不约而同的看着krist，不知道他会选择谁。而krist的眼神并没有停留在她们身上，而是停在了，singto身上。  
singto看着他，没什么表情，对比krist一副“就是你”的眼神，他有些疑问。这是什么意思，不是选梅丽莎吗？  
godji老师发现了krist的视线，看着singto，回想起今天在外面krist问他上课内容，突然明白了什么。  
“那singto愿意挑战一下梅丽莎的角色吗？梅丽莎是个果断坚强的女性，男生演起来也不会有问题。”godji老师说着。  
全场的目光一下全看向了singto，这些目光看得singto有些不自在，但他没有怯场，很快的站了起来，这种时候，是男人更不能扭捏。  
singto整理了一下衣服，瞪了krist一眼，一副见招拆招的架势，转过身背对着“艾伯”站着，krist轻咳一声，整理好情绪。  
“那么，krist，singto，开始  
\------------------------------------------  
艾伯走向梅丽莎，一只手从背后拉住了她的手，靠近她：“梅，今天我们必须做出决定，如果他们接受不了你，我愿意带你走。”  
梅丽莎一只手抚上着艾伯的手，身子微微侧过来，看着他的手，无奈的笑着：”这是对的吗？艾伯，我们什么也没有，现在还来得及，你现在回去还来得及。”singto表现得很好，情绪很稳定却又不缺少无奈的感情，有些淡淡的却显得更为隐忍。  
艾伯双手从背后环着梅，差不多的身高让krist的呼吸，靠的singto很近，让他无法忽视这种感觉， “难道我表现出来的一切还不足以让你相信，这一切都是真的吗？”艾伯说到。  
“够了！你不要再纠缠我了，你有更好的选择。不是我，不应该是我。”梅丽莎决绝的推开艾伯向前走了一步，转过身勇决裂的神情，看着艾伯，也似乎是singto在警告krist，演戏就演戏！不要动手动脚！  
“可是我就是无法忽视你，无法不想着你啊…”艾伯深情的走近梅丽莎，再次拉起了她的手，“你的眼神，你的脾气，你离去的背影，你觉得我应该接受那门婚事，但是我无法接受那不是你”说着，艾伯的表情越来越痛苦，眼眶微微翻红，几乎哽咽。  
梅丽莎转身，一只手抚摸上了艾伯的脸颊，垂下眼泪，手指滑过他的眼下“靠近我，你只会更痛苦，不是吗，放了我吧，我们不要再错下去了。”眼神没有和krist对视，表情却还在戏里，是那种真的有一些不舍，却要说服他放弃的那种。  
同学们看的出神，更期待他们到了自由发挥的将如何演绎。  
krist抚上他脸颊上的手，“你知道的对吗？我做的那些事，我的幼稚，只为了你能看着我，只看着我，你知道的。”  
singto突然转换了情绪，感受到了krist的得寸进尺，“你为什么就是说不听呢！我说了，结束了！”说着就要挣脱被抓住的手。  
krist抓得更紧了，有些激动的问着“可是你吻了我不是吗？你明明对我也有感觉不是吗！”  
godji老师看到这里，对比男女组保守一些的发展，男生之间似乎更容易突破，更容易有冲突的情绪而不是只顾缠绵，或许更适合这幕戏里想要得到的心，却又害怕得到的纠结，虽然有些“过了”，看他们接下来如何发挥吧。  
singto皱着眉头看着眼前一脸坚定的人，从他的眼睛里看出，krist的情绪是真的，力道也是真的。  
他缓缓地说“这都是我的计谋，都是我的算计，是你自己要掉进这个陷阱，是你要和我纠缠！”singto也来了脾气，要演出梅丽莎是个非常有心机的人，算计了艾伯会爱上她。  
krist没有理会singto决绝的态度，饱含深情的看着他，“梅，即使是陷阱，我真的掉进去了，真的陷进去了，你不要放了我好吗，我不想出来…”  
krist直视着singto的眼睛，委屈的留下了一滴眼泪，滑过krist的脸颊，滴落在singto的手上。  
singto有些惊讶，这到底是演戏还是真的，不，不会是真的，为什么要疑问，这只是表演课啊！  
singto也皱起了眉，这个时候情绪要上来了，不然这戏结束不了。  
“艾伯，都是我，是我不好，是我一开始招惹了你。可是这条路真的不好走，我们…”  
“梅！就在今晚，成为我的人吧！”没等singto说完，krist拉着他撞向自己，一只手钳住他的手臂拉向自己，一只手抚上了他的腰，犹如抱着一个无比珍惜的人，不敢用力，也不想让对方逃离。  
他们脸贴着脸，在外人看来像在接吻一样，实际上更像是借位。  
情绪跟随着剧情，逐渐在酝酿，krist放开了singto，捧着他的脸颊，看着他的眼睛满眼深情，突然释怀的微笑，“如果我的人生从今天开始没有了你，你转身离去，我想我的以后的日子，只有一件事，就是找到你，然后一直待在你身边。”  
老师还没喊停。  
krist的情绪还在延续着，目光流转在singto的脸上，依然注视singto，似乎在等他回答。singto看着krist眼底的情绪，有些动摇。  
“好的，到这里”godji老师适时的喊卡，剧情虽然有些仓促，好在后来的情绪把剧情完整的延续下去了，整体的感觉也很完整。  
在纸上快速打下krist的分数。  
最后一个表演完，krist抹了抹脸颊的眼泪，收起了情绪，对singto行了个礼，”谢谢p’singto的指教。”说完毫不犹豫的转身，回到了自己的位置上。  
singto留在原地一时没回过神，很快意识到了自己还站在教室中央，转身朝位置走去。  
真的还是假的？  
要是换做以前？自己不会想这个问题？一切过于真实。  
singto朝krist看过去，krist注视着godji老师，认真的在听这节课的总结。  
而singto一点都没听进去。  
老师宣布下课，并布置了了作业，做剧本延续。  
krist收拾了一下和同学说笑着走出了教室，singto目光追随着，心里很多疑惑，却没有追上去要个答案。  
是他入戏了，还是自己入戏了，只是上课而已，为何内心会如此慌乱。  
singto最后一个走出教室，godji老师锁了门。singto叫住老师，“godji老师，请问今天上课前你和一年级的krist说了什么。”  
老师思索着，“哦，krist说，你对梅丽莎的故事很感兴趣，已经对后续剧情有想法了，如果有机会让你在课上练习，可以演梅丽莎。”  
这个答案让singto脑中“轰隆”的一声炸开了。  
我又被套路了！！！  
匆匆告别老师，singto气冲冲的往宿舍走去，这回一定要整到这小子老老实实的！

-TBC-


	8. 08-《对手戏02-这次，你真的做我的人吧（中）》

singto直奔宿舍，他也没有想krist会不会惹了他逃到哪里去躲起来了，他就是觉得，回宿舍怎么都好，如果他不在就抓本书看让自己冷静一下，如果在就抓出来打一顿这记不住教训的臭小子。  
推开宿舍大门，krist房间门虚掩着，似乎已经预料到了这一切。  
krist背对着门口，正在整理床上的被子 （是的我们大少爷在整理自己的小窝，意外吗？）  
转头看着气冲冲的singto，似乎一点也不意外“嗷，p’singto，你这么快…”  
“你到底要玩到什么时候！”singto上前揪住krist的外套领子，剑拔弩张的拉向自己，威胁的看着他。  
krist腼腆的笑了一下，有些不好意思“p’sing，我没有在玩啊，我只是想找个合适的机会和你说，你一直躲着我，我只好在课堂上表白了。”  
表白？singto皱眉，一脸迷惑，什么表白？谁对谁表白？  
“嗷，我说得不够清楚吗。要我再说一遍吗？”krist一脸小兴奋，他不介意在说一遍。  
从krist的眼底看到一些东西，直觉告诉他，他不想知道。“不，你别说”singto扶了扶额头，脑子有点晕，是不是气昏了头，不行，转身要回宿舍躺一躺。  
krist看着singto要走，一个箭步冲到房间门口，把门一推。拉起singto就往自己的床走去， “singto，这事不说清楚，我们都过不去”。  
singto看着了他，你连学长的称呼都省了？可惜那人完全没有领会到。  
krist拍拍床沿，示意singto坐下，看他没有要动的意思，站起来压着singto的肩膀，强行压着singto坐在了床上，拉来椅子自己坐在了椅子上。  
“singto，我们今天就把话说清楚吧，我也是这两天才想通，我应该是喜欢你的，只是还不确定是哪种喜欢。”krist坐下，双手搓了搓大腿，有点紧张，但是很认真的把话说完。  
说完抬眼看着singto。  
singto一脸嫌弃还有点不可思议，“你这又是哪招？”  
krist听了一脸委屈，他已经很认真很认真了，这辈子没这么认真和一个人说话。“singto，我说的是真的啊！你为什么不相信我。”  
“以你的历史记录，我凭什么相信你。”singto撑起手臂，一副大佬坐姿，他也豁出去了，懒得在他面前保持冷静了，反正没用。  
“嗯~~~sing你怎么才能相信我说的是真的啊~~~”krist嘟起小嘴，眉毛皱成八字，从椅子上下来挤到床上去，拉着singto的手臂，一脸委屈，撒娇，求抱抱！  
singto这才搞清楚情况，krist把他按在床上，拉过椅子拦在两张床中间，又牵制他的手臂，背后就是床，进退维谷。  
krist心想，只差一步，不成功便成鬼！啊不是！便让他成了我的“人”。  
“要是让我知道到你又在搞什么把戏，我绝对不会原谅你的！”singto用力和他制衡着，虽然现在处于劣势，但是他们身高体格差不多，要是自己不愿意肯定能逃。  
“那我可以讨回来吗？”krist上下了打量着singto，一脸得逞的坏笑。  
“我什么时候拿你东西了？”singto咬牙切齿，依然用力的想抽回自己的手臂，盘算着如何在他下一步动作前挣脱。  
krist突然站起身，跪在床上，推着singto的肩膀，顺势把singto压在了自己床上，马上用自己全身的力量压制他。  
singto还来不及反应，就被钳制住了，奋力挣扎了一会，刚整理好床单又乱做一团，恨自己平时没多吃几盘饭，居然被人压着起不来。  
“krist！你到底要什么，我给你还不行吗！”  
“嗷，sing你要还给我了吗，我的…吻…”说完krist抬起头对准singto的嘴吻了下去，并很快伸手钳住sing的嘴逼他张开牙齿，一气呵成，你教我的，我照原样要回来。  
singto就这样毫无招架的只能任由他疯狂进攻。  
为了防止自己脆弱的部位收到击打，早在推倒他的时候，krist就把singto的双腿打开跪在了里面，这时singto即使胡乱的踢着，也一点办法没有。  
“嗯！！嗯！！”singto疯狂的在床上挣扎着，虽然很想揍他，但是腿上借不到力，上身被压制动弹不得，呼吸逐渐缺氧，他已经快失去思考的能力。  
看他逐渐力气变小，krist满意的笑着，对视着singto的眼睛，“sing，你越挣扎我越兴奋了，怎么办”说着手滑向singto腹部将衣服从裤子里拉了出来，说完又覆上了singto不安分的嘴。

-TBC-


	9. 09-《对手戏02-这次，你真的做我的人吧（下）》

“嗯！！嗯！！你！”singto挣扎着从口中零星吐出几个字。  
krist放开他，想知道他要说什么“sing你要说什么？”  
“你要是敢做什么，我绝对不会原谅你的。”singto恶狠狠的说到，他现在没力气，眼神没有一丝要妥协的意思。  
“那学长，让我做到什么程度，你可以接受呢。”krist戏谑的撒娇到，眼神有一丝欲望上扬显露出来的迷乱。  
“做到什么程度？！什么程度都不行！！”这小子脑子坏掉了吧，谁要顺着他！  
“嗷，sing，我和oab说，我今天下午我女朋友会来，让他给我们一点相处时间，所以他一早就收拾了电脑，找p’new和p’tay打game了…如果学长怕被人看到，我可以锁门。”看似漫不尽心的说着， 实际上掐灭了singto所有的幻想。  
今天家里没人，你就别想了。  
“sing，那让我做到什么程度，你可以接受呢？你还没回答我呢？”看singto有些走神，krist打开腿将架起singto的双腿，下身贴了上去。  
这个姿势，让singto无法忽视有个东西正隔着两层布料，顶着让自己敏感的地方。  
“krist！！你不是疯了吧！”singto已经不敢相信这是真的了。  
“既然学长没有要求…那我…那我就做到，学长说原谅我的程度为止吧。”krist笑笑，身下的人已经挣扎了这么久，已经没力气了，多亏自己平常爱吃，这个时候都用上了。  
krist拉下墙上挂着的领带，麻利的绑住了singto的手，固定在singto的脑后。  
singto有些不知所措的看着，他不是不反抗，是在休息，也想看看他到底想干嘛。  
把singt的t恤推上胸口，露出结实的胸膛，毫不理会singto的挣扎，单手解开singto的皮带扣，在他一脸惊恐的注视下，krist反而更有感觉了，他是这么抖s的人吗？他从前都不知道。  
在singto的注视下，krist戏虐的吻上他胸前的红点，“嗯！”舌尖滑腻的触感游走在从未有人开发过的皮肤上，从没体会过这种感觉的singto不禁挣扎了一下。  
kris戏虐的舔着，有过经验的人自然熟门熟路，singto的反应也让他十分满意，看来这个书呆子还没被开发过，心里越期待就越加重了力道。  
singto别过脸去，不想看。  
越是这种反应，krist越是高兴，拉下singto的裤子拉链，顺着线条，隔着纯白色的布料，慢慢抚摸着自己身上也有的东西，他居然不讨厌别人的东西，觉得有趣。  
singto无法忽视，那个部位被人抚摸的感觉，有点陌生有点不知所措，即使自己也很少抚摸，他又不像new，图片上的女人都能有反应。  
krist的指尖隔着布料剐蹭着小东西，一遍抬起眼睛注视着singto的表情，犹如看着猎物一般，有一下没一下的亲吻着singto的小腹。  
持续的抚摸着singto的分身，他从来没在意过别人的东西什么样，为什么要在意？自己又不是没有。看布料下的形状，在自己的抚摸刺激下慢慢变得清晰了起来，他却觉得有趣。  
他拉开自己的裤链，裤子里压着越来越硬的分身，也胀痛难忍越来越疼。  
看着krist拉下裤链露出来的东西，singto蹭的脸红了！这个时候脸红个什么劲，你应该反抗啊！singto！醒醒！快醒醒！！  
krist全程带着坏笑，看着singto脸上各种微妙的变化，krist满意的笑了笑，上前亲了一下singto的脸颊，继续拉开自己的内裤，singto别过脸去，不愿意面对这件事实，下体越来越难受了，他手挣扎着，身体扭动着，想逃。  
krist直起身，将分身顶在singto的分身上，隔着布料一下下磨蹭着singto裤子里一样硬硬的分身，抬头欣赏着singto忍耐的表情，微笑着，挑逗着singto紧绷的神经，“sing，你想我摸摸它吗？放在里面难受吗？”  
“你…你…你别问！…”singto摇着头，拼命想甩开脑子里的画面，即使没看亲眼看到，他也不要想象那个画面！！  
krist满意的笑着，拉开singto的内裤，把它放了出来。  
手包裹在krist手里的两个火热贴在一起，singto身体一震，这种感觉太奇怪了，太奇怪了！想要忽视，可是…  
krist寻寻渐进的上下撸动着，“ sing，你这里好热。”手上逐渐增加力道，在singto的脖子间落下几个轻轻的吻，双重刺激下，让singto不禁溢出一丝呻吟。  
被握住脆弱的地方，这种陌生又熟悉的感觉，浑身像触电一样，singto不自觉的扭动身子，想逃离krist的魔掌。  
“sing你别动了，我快出来了。”krist像是逗不够他，俯身在他耳边说着让人脸红的话，还含住了他的耳垂。  
随着一阵阵规律的玩弄，轻轻重重的撞击着singto的心脏，singto从没有这种感觉，面对情场“老手”krist，已经在语言和玩弄的双重攻击下，快到快感的边缘。  
“够了…快点…”singto压着声音，不想让自己的声音给krist带来一丝刺激，只想赶快结束。  
krist满意的看着singto身体上的反应，和弓起的腰，虽然他很想继续，可对面是男人，他也是第一次，不知道怎么继续，俯身在singto的脖子上吻着，这个特别的味道真好闻，怎么都闻不够一样。  
呼吸逐渐急促起来，krist手上的速度越来越快，singto已经快要释放，压抑的发出了略高的喘息声，眼看就要去了。  
krist却突然停住，堵住了singto的铃口，惊得singto含着泪的眼睛睁开，死死地盯着他！  
krist也到了紧要关头，却没忘了要套路singto，省得他一会反悔了！呼吸凌乱的问“sing，下次，你真的做我的人吧，说你愿意“，说完用力捏了一下singto的分身，却又不给他释放。  
“啊！你！你！”singto被疼的说不出话来。  
“说你愿意啊！快点”krist催促着又握了一下，自己也快不行了。  
“我…我愿…意”singto闭着眼睛勉强挤出几个字。  
krist不死心，“不行！你要看着我说。”催促着又握了一下，快点啊，这singto怎么这么不干脆！  
看向天花板翻了个大白眼，singto怒气又迷乱的眼神看着krist。  
krist很满意，他不想让他胡乱答应自己，一点诚意都没有。  
“我…我愿意还不行吗！”singto懊恼的吼着，这么逼着人也是没谁了！  
说完krist开心的压上去，手上动了几下，退下去一点的欲望又逐渐达到顶峰，krist在singto耳边急促的喘息着，刺激着singto羞耻的神经，手上的力道寻找着singto身上反应的节奏。  
这个身体为什么如此不听他的话，被人侵犯却越发的兴奋起来，singto懊恼着，却在krist的玩弄下，逐渐失去控制，嘴里的呻吟再也藏不住，随着释放出来的快感叫了出来。  
singto优先释放了出来，和着黏腻感的精液，krist手上的感觉越来越滑，直起身看着身下与singto焦灼的火热，“嗯，sing…sing….”看着这迷乱的情景，刺激着krist的感官神经，明明是自己的手，带来触感却让人前所未有的疯狂！很快都释放了出来，全洒在singto的小腹上。  
krist脱力，压在singto身上，靠着他的侧面喘息着，微睁的眼睛带着慢慢褪去的情欲，满足的往singto的颈窝蹭了蹭，仿佛身边的人已经属于自己了一样。  
释放后的疲惫，被压着的手已经麻木，小腹传来的黏腻感他已经来不及考虑。singto看着天花板，还没缓过劲来，悠悠的喘息着，当机的脑子逐渐开始重启，只是体验了太过刺激的事情，重启的速度比较缓慢。  
krist枕着自己的手臂，毛茸茸的头发挠着自己的颈窝，微微使劲挣脱开了被绑住的双手，呵，原来绑的这么松，自己怎么就没再努力挣脱一下。  
krist均匀的呼吸声越来越平稳，居然抱着singto，就这样睡过去了。

（sk?ks？…或许你们看到的都是假象-.,- ）

-TBC-


	10. 10-《皮先生，你能不能不皮》

krist醒来，发现身边的人已经不在了，猛的一起身，慌乱的在房间寻找，人呢！人呢！起身穿好衣服拉上裤子。  
几点了？自己睡了多久？从小就有起床气的krist现在脑子还处于当机状态，拍拍脑壳想让自己清醒，从床上起来。  
看着床单凌乱，自己一副释放过后的样子，不止于自己下午就是做了个梦吧？！！  
很真实啊！  
走出房间，客厅里很安静，“singto！”krist叫了一声。  
公共区域的座子上放着一杯水，是singto的杯子，他还在宿舍里吗？  
“p’sing！”krist又唤了一声。  
朝singto的房间走去，一扭门把手，门没锁。  
“p’sin…”推开房间还来不及叫，正在打游戏中的new发现有人推门，从自己朝着门口的座位上，隔着屏幕看到他，摘下耳机“嗷，krist，有事吗？”  
“p’new好…p’sing没回来吗？”krist环顾房内四周，有些不好意思的问着，自己太鲁莽了，没敲门就闯进来。  
“嗷，sing没回来啊，我下午一直在房里玩游戏，没见他回来啊。”new思考了一下，随意的回答着，眼睛继续盯着游戏。  
下午一直在房里！？那。。。  
“p’new…一直带着耳机吗？”krist心虚的问着，眼睛瞄着new脸上的表情。  
“玩游戏当然戴着啊，不然怎么听脚步声？”new没有抬眼看他，点开开始游戏，把耳机戴了回去“我继续玩了，你自便。”说完熟练地操作起来。  
krist挠挠头，该死！只顾着嘱咐oab不要回来，想不到oab能拉住p’tay却拉不住p’new啊！singto去哪了，这时候他会在哪？  
这个点了，先去食堂找找吧。  
krist轻轻关上学长的房门，脚步声越走越远，匆忙的走回房间后听到一串钥匙的响声，接下来两道关门声响起，客厅进入了平静，似乎是出门了。  
new抬起眼皮，从游戏中退出来，双手一拍书桌站起身子，走向门背后的两个单人衣柜，打开一侧的衣柜，singto抱着腿坐在里面。  
“唉，出来吧”new伸手推推singto，“他走了已经”。  
singto抬头，眼睛里有些疲惫，放下腿从衣柜里出来，singto长叹一口气。  
“说吧，怎么回事，他找你干嘛”new坐在床上，本来燃烧的八卦之魂，看见singto这落魄的样子，怎么着也都熄灭了。  
为什么new会在呢？  
其实他今天下课之后本来打算去找tay的，走到tay的学院，就撞到tay和oab拉拉扯扯的走出教学楼，想着估计tay要陪学弟就没叫他。  
自己买了饭回了宿舍，就一直在宿舍戴着耳机打游戏，直到一小时前狮子回来，一身狼狈把他吓了一大跳。  
\---------------------------  
singto从梦中醒来，看看身边的人，看看自己黏黏的小腹，才回想起这一切不是梦，身边的人，呼吸均匀似乎已经睡死了。  
自己到底是哪根筋不对就让他对自己下手了。抽出被压着的手臂，还好krist没醒来。  
起身看看自己这一身狼狈，脑子一团乱麻，singto只想赶快回房间洗个澡，换衣服。推开门看到new正在专注的玩游戏，直到他走到床边拿浴巾才发现他，“唉，sing你回来了啊…唉咦！你怎么了？！你和谁打架了！！”  
singto冷冷一笑，呵，还打架呢。  
new放下游戏，“唉咦！谁啊，打得你身上红得一块一块的！”，new拉开singto的衣服，怕又是别的学院人来找事揍了singto，想检查一下还伤到哪里了没，早和他说遇到这种人态度好点，别硬刚了！  
“new我没事…我去洗澡”singto脱下皱皱巴巴的白色t恤，拿在手里，上面沾着的东西要手洗才行，拿起浴巾绕过new往房门口走去。  
new不知所措还想问点什么“唉sing…”，眼光却在singto身上游走，转身前他身上那几个点状的红色印子，似乎不像被人打的。  
？？？妈耶，这！这！这！什么情况！  
singto在浴室胡乱的洗着身上的痕迹，脑子里却挥之不去的是krist戏虐的眼神和对他做的事，想着想着出了神，胸前的红点都被吸肿了，碰着还有点发疼，好在浴室没有镜子，看不到现在身上什么情况，不然他又要胡思乱想了。  
换上干净的睡衣，脑子里还在盘算着怎么和new解释，就说被人打了？也太牵强，骗不过去。  
推开门，new坐在位置上，看着他走进来。singto回避的眼神，让new觉得事情不这么简单，singto动摇的厉害，自己认识他太久了，看过太多的表情，只有现在他摸不着头脑。  
singto关上门，一言不发，到衣柜里拿了个行李包，装了几件衣服，他要在那人醒来之前出门，他现在没办法碰到这个再三踩踏自己底线的人，最好请几天假回家。  
“singto！！”客厅传来的一个男人的声音，还有急促的脚步声，两人都回过神来，singto当下慌了，立刻打开衣柜，拿着拖鞋坐了进去。  
new看着singto慌不择路的样子，还以为是仇家找上门了，在桌前不知所措，赶快假装打游戏！装作什么都不知道！  
“p’sing！”门把手被转动开，“p’sin…”krist推门进来换了一声。  
new看到来人是隔壁的krist，头发乱乱乱的搭在额前，一副和人争斗过的样子，衣服也是凌乱的，脸上还有一点红色的印子。  
“嗷，krist，什么事啊”，你小子也去打架了？  
“p’new好…p’sing没回来吗？”krist环顾房内四周，singto不在吗？  
“嗷，sing没回来啊，我下午一直在房里玩游戏，没见他回来啊。”new假装思考了一下，随意的回答着，眼睛回到了屏幕上。  
krsit似乎露出了惊讶的表情，柜子里的singto也心里咯噔了一下。  
“p’new…一直带着耳机吗？”krist声音略感心虚的问着。  
“玩游戏当然戴着啊，不然怎么听脚步声？”new没有抬眼看他，“我继续玩了，你自便。”戴上耳机假装要开始玩了，让他赶紧走，我还要审问“犯人”呢。  
krist轻轻的退了出去，new心里千头万绪，在确认那人走了后，把singto从柜子里叫了出来。  
“说吧，怎么回事，他找你干嘛。”  
singto不说话，走到床上坐着，一脸不知如何解释，却又很平淡。  
new只好小心求证，大胆猜测。  
“你是不是和别人打架了？”  
“不是”  
“是不是你打了他，被他追杀？”  
“不是”  
“你抢人女朋友了？”  
“不是”  
“那是他打你了？”  
“…”singto扶额，这算不算是被krist“打”了？  
“你能让他打了？”  
“…”是啊，自己怎么会就让他“打”了？  
“到底什么事，你说啊！”new起身做到了singto身边，这人是要急死我！  
“唉…就当是我被他打了吧”，singto起身，走向衣柜，拿出行李包，准备收拾几件衣服回家。  
“你不是吧，你什么时候脸皮这么薄，被打了就要躲起来？”new难以置信，这时候不是应该报仇吗？“我去帮你揍他！”new愤愤的说。  
“你别去了，这不关你的事。”singto很淡定，但是new说什么也要问个清楚！  
“p’sing！”这时，找了一圈食堂没找着singto的krist推门进来，他在外面听到singto房里的动静。  
看了看公共区域的鞋，singto的外出鞋子确实从刚刚就在，只是自己忽略了。  
“kir…”没等singto说完，new一个箭步上去抓住了krist的领子，比krist略高的体格，让krist一时无法挣脱。“说，你为什么要打singto！”  
“p…p’new我…我没有啊”  
“他说你打他了！”new怒气冲天，不依不饶！  
“我…我真没打他！我只是…”krist看了一眼singto，要不要说他也没主意啊。singto叹了一口气，拉了拉new的手让他放开。  
singto站在krist前面，沉默了好一会，淡淡的说“krist，图书馆的事是我不对，是我先招惹的你，今天的事就算扯平了，你也要换宿舍了，如果找到合适的就提早走吧。”  
new满脸问号？？？图书馆？？看看krist，看看krist的头发，眼熟。  
难道！  
“p’sing…singto，我不要什么扯平，你要负责！”krist急了这是要撇清关系啊！  
“我负什么责！事情是你搞出来的！你要我负什么责！”singto也没了耐心，提高了音量，这人要玩到什么时候，不就是要他认输吗？认了还不行吗！  
singto拿起行李包，拿了桌上的钥匙就要走。  
“你！”krist要急死了！这人说不通啊。“p’new…你先离开一会好不好”这时候也管不了这么多了。  
“嗷！我不走，你们不把话说清楚，谁也别走！”new正看热闹呢，哪有热闹看一半的！  
krist也管不了了，咬咬牙，一个箭步抱着singto。  
singto只是淡定的被抱着，一点也不奇怪。  
new已经脑容量不足，cpu告急，“所以他就是图书馆那个…”new脱口而出，赶紧捂住嘴巴，看向singto的时候，singto已经一个眼刀杀过来了。  
“p’sing，我真喜欢你，没有闹你啊！”  
“krist，你能不能不皮了，够了，演技的太假了！”singto还是不相信，他不接受，也不想相信。  
krist急的跺脚，直撒娇“没演！真没演！”。  
“你放开吧，我要回家”singto依然淡定的说到，他好累，他只想回家让爸爸抱抱他。  
krist突然来了精神，“我送你吧！”冒着星星眼看着singto！  
singto看着他一脸诚恳，似乎不在作假，看样子一时半会甩不开。  
“…”没有拒绝的话，只是看了他一眼，说着把行李包放回了衣柜，拿着随身背包出了门。  
new表示今天怕是见了鬼，一个是自己平时帅气风度的学弟，一个是自己冷酷生人勿近的兄弟，刚刚一个撒着娇像小孩，一个一脸无奈任人抱着。  
整理了一下，一切都说得通了，所以那身上的确实是吻痕。  
什么时候的事？感觉自己错过了一个宇宙。

（下一章是不是会确认关系呢，sk/ks还是不明朗！）

-TBC-


	11. 11-《登堂，入室(上)》

singto赶回家，是因为爸爸说家里的鹦鹉有些不对劲，已经养了二十多年，虽然有过生病的时候，但是因为年纪越来越大，所以近几年格外小心，每一次爸爸都会把他叫回去，比起宠物，它更像一个家人。  
从妈妈不在以后，爸爸一直一个人住，虽然亲戚朋友之间很热络，但是大多数时间，爸爸还是需要自己一个人面对生活中的琐事。  
鹦鹉是陪爸爸时间最多的人，已经超过自己了。  
上了大学，他没有太多时间回家陪爸爸，只是最近课业真的太多，还有个原因，就是校园生活中突然多了一个“大麻烦”。  
“singto，你们家里几个人啊？”krist一直想找话题，可是singto一直不回答，只是呆呆的看着前方。  
“你要叫我p’singto…前面左转”singto不想理会他，毕竟事情才发生没多久，他无法忽视这个事实，也还没理出头绪。  
在街道较宽敞的位置停下车，singto下车头也不回的往家里巷子口走去，这里不好停车没有停车位，他应该不会下来追自己。  
推开门，爸爸正在看电视。  
鹦鹉看到singto，张开了翅膀，脚在架子上走动着，似乎想靠近singto，嘴里说着“sing，sing”。singto蹲下来看看它，顺了顺它的毛，发现尾羽没有之前丰满了，也没有之前光泽这么好，看起来似乎生病了。  
“sing，你回来了”爸爸走过来，摸摸孩子的头。“它最近压力有些大，医生说没什么问题，只是年纪大了”  
“嗯”singto和爸爸总是这样的气氛，爸爸很慈爱，singto很孝顺，虽然有时候也很喜欢和爸爸撒娇。  
看singto似乎有心事，爸爸也没多问“sing功课忙吗，吃过晚饭了吗？”singto趴在爸爸的膝盖上，让爸爸摸着他的头，像一只疲劳的狮子在寻求安静的依靠。  
爸爸温柔的话语就是最好的安慰剂，趴在爸爸的腿上，听着电视里的说话声，让爸爸温柔地抚摸自己的头，这就是最舒服的状态。  
不一会singto睡着了，当他再次醒过来，是爸爸要去睡觉了。  
singto走上楼，这个时间已经没有公交了，就在家睡吧，明天再搭车回学校。  
走到窗前，准备拉上窗帘，一排黑黑的屋顶间，一辆蓝色的车停在路灯不远处，格外扎眼。  
这不是krist的车吗？已经十一点了，他是没走吗？我明明没叫他等我啊。  
singto穿上鞋出门，爸爸走进房间已经准备睡了，看着singto要出门的样子。  
“你还不睡吗？”  
“爸我出去一下，你睡吧别等我。”  
“好”爸爸不再多问，孩子大了已经不需要操心了。

singto走出巷子，在黑暗中街道，清一色黑灰色的车辆中，蓝色的车格外引人注目。走上前去，看了看驾驶室，没有人。  
难道这不是他的车？  
singto想想，走向了路口转弯的快炒店。  
“老板，你们家的冬阴功汤面不错！”刚走过拐角，就听到了krist的声音，他正背对着巷口和忙碌的老板在说话，一口接一口的吃着面。  
“没见过你，你是路过的吗？”老板一直在忙，还是有一句没一句的搭着话，现在年轻人愿意和陌生人聊天的少，都是买了就走。  
“哦，我…我在等人，我送一个朋友过来，等他办完事。”krist有些腼腆的笑了，似乎他口中的那个人，不管多久他都愿意一直等下去。  
“看你这个表情，是等女朋友吧，唉，女孩子就是扭捏爱考验人，你就等吧。”  
krist笑笑没有回答，脸上还是幸福的笑着，继续吃面。“还不是那种关系呢，不知道追不追得到。”  
singto站在阴影里，思考着眼前的情景，他不知道他在，没必要撒谎。  
至少对一个陌生人不需要撒谎。  
他一直觉得krist只是在乎胜负欲，想征服一个对他差别待遇的人，就和很多学校里看不惯他这个“异类”的人一样，他一直想让自己认输，让自己臣服，连在宿舍里做的事，也是他的计谋。  
可当他示弱了，他妥协了，krist依然没有满足。  
他到底要怎么样，怎么样才肯放过他。  
singto突然不想挣扎，觉得这一切好累，生活的节奏本该照着计划好的来，他不想让人走近他，就不会给任何人伤害他的机会，别说是爱情，友情也不行。  
他们是不一样的人，一个像太阳，一个像浮云。  
就如他们和人相处的方式一样，或许他们都需要爱。  
krist的爱是外放的，总是微微笑着接近你，把你逼到让人无法拒绝的绝境。  
singto的爱是不确定的，挣扎，那么你一点机会也没有，不回应，或许就是最好的回应。  
krist吃完面，想着singto真慢，和大叔告别，回到车里再发个消息吧。  
“krist…”阴暗处传来微小的叫声，大半夜的，krist一哆嗦。  
看他似乎很意外的样子，singto从建筑墙的阴影里走出来，“你怎么还没走。”  
krist微微一笑走到singto身边，“p，你没叫我走，我怎么会走呢，万一你要回学校这么晚不是很不方便吗。”  
krist笑得一脸天真，直视着singto，他不是完全没有想过singto是玩他的，故意一直等着，等到这么晚，晚饭也没吃，就是在赌，赌他看到他的车会不会可怜他。  
“…那你回去吧”singto冷冷的说完，回头就往巷子里走去。  
“唉，p别这样嘛…别走啊…p！”krist上前想拉住他，被他甩开。  
krist快走两步挡在singto前面。  
singto看着他不说话，看他还想怎么样。  
“p，我今天不想回家。”  
“…”singto一时无语。“不行，我家有人”就知道你是计划好的，说完闪过krist继续朝家里走去。  
“唉，p，我没说要住你家…”  
“那也不行，总之就是不行…”singto已经不想再纠缠下去，总之说什么都不答应。  
“那我就要睡在车里了！p！你可怜可怜我吧，车里睡着我明天骨头都要散了~~~”三十六计，撒娇为上计！  
“…随便你！”快步走向巷子，头也不回，很快消失在了黑暗的街道里。  
krist停下来看着他消失在黑暗的巷子里，心里委屈的快要哭了。  
这人油盐不进！！！  
毫无同情心！！！  
跑得比谁都快！！！  
还滑溜的抓不住！！！  
比女孩还难哄！！！  
krist越想越懊恼！又想赌，又想赢，但他知道，这个人逼不得！越逼越跑！  
懊恼的蹲在路边，想想下一步到底是要回去，还是睡车里。  
“krist！你愣着干嘛！！”巷子口闪过一个身影，singto发现krist没跟上，回头看他蹲在地上一副懊悔的样子，真想睡车里啊！  
krist抬头看着巷口熟悉的身影，就是刚刚丢下他的人，所以现在是要收留他了吗？既然singto都给台阶了，不下白不下。  
“来…来了。”赶紧站起来，跑上前去。  
krist抓住singto的手臂，得意的笑着“p，我鞋带掉了，我绑鞋带呢！”  
singto看看，明明穿的是没鞋带的鞋，又看看krist  
krist不知不觉又撒了个谎，被当场揭穿不免心虚“p，对不起，我刚才你以为你不管我，我准备睡车里了。。。”krist低着头，悄悄抬眼看着singto，不该逞一时口快的…  
“我爸在家，你老实点，天亮我刚好要回学校，所以才留你的，别多想。”singto淡淡的说到，转身朝家里走去。  
或许连他自己都没察觉，说出来的理由多可笑。  
别多想，是谁多想了。

-TBC-


	12. 12-《登堂，入室（下）》

singto辗转反侧，他第一次和一个男人同床共枕，无法卸下防心。而刚吃饱的krist抵挡不住困意来袭，洗好澡就倒在床的一侧睡着了。  
又翻了一下身，盯着krist的背，白皙的脖子，和干净的后脑勺，singto伸出手，戳了他的脖子一下，krist嘟囔着转过来，正面朝上嘴动了一下，很快又睡过去。  
singto看着他侧面的精致的下颚线条，即使krist眼睛过分漂亮，但是下颚线条还是显示着，他是个男性。  
过分漂亮？singto被自己的下意识词汇有些疑惑。  
krist是过分漂亮的那种吗？  
想起入学典礼，krist代表表演系参加活动时，抱着吉他为同系女生伴奏和音，目光不时看向观众，吉他上的手抚摸琴弦，无比深情，一曲唱罢，台下女生的尖叫声更是疯了一般，第二天，krist的大名便轰炸了整个校园论坛。  
这样一个人，对他的兴趣会持续多久。想着手就不安分的戳了一下krist的脸庞。  
“嗯…mint…别闹…”krist稍微醒了一点，连续的骚扰，让他有些不适，这个床好硬，隔得他有些不踏实。  
但他完全没有意识到，口中说出了mint的名字，却让singto愣住了。  
singto翻过身，想着是啊，krist说过，他有女朋友的，他只是有些迷惑这种奇妙的感觉，甚至不是感情。  
想着不久他就会在自己的拒绝下失去耐心，心里燃起一种奇怪的失落感。

第二天一早，singto一早起床没看见krist，匆忙换好衣服下了楼，就听到爸爸少有的笑声，在厨房里和谁说这话，还挺开心的。  
“kit，kit…”鹦鹉看到singto下楼，伸展了一下翅膀，似乎很高兴。  
“那以后你多来…”singto走进厨房，爸爸摸着krist头，很高兴的夸他，krist笑着，拿着盘子，转身要把盘子端出去。  
“嗷，p’singto，你起来了啊，快吃早饭吧”krist很有朝气的笑着，整个人干净利落有朝气，一大早的这么有精神的状态，singto在学校从来没看过。  
“一会你们还要去学校，快吃早饭吧，也没什么东西，随便吃点，都是kit去买的。”爸爸端着早餐放到这餐桌前，催促着孩子过来。  
“kit？”singto第一次看到爸爸这么喜欢一个孩子，即使是new来家里爸爸也不会这么高兴，连鹦鹉也能搞定，krist到底有什么魔力。  
看到singto有些惊讶，krist拉过singto，让他坐在自己身边，看着他笑着的咬了一口早点，一副快夸我的表情。  
没有追问，拿起早餐就往嘴里送，全程一言不发的把早饭吃完，就和往常一样。  
爸爸送singto和krist走出巷口，krist朝sing爸行了个礼，感谢他的照顾，爸爸很亲切的对krist说“要再来啊”  
singto看在眼里，有些一头雾水，和爸爸告别后，拉着krist快步上车。  
他觉得这个人太可怕了，短短几个小时，就把他家的人都搞定了。  
“p，你别急，我们不会迟到的，早上没课”今天是合并表演课，krist已经提前问p’new查过了。  
singto越来越看不懂眼前这个人，还有什么事他不能算计到的，正因为自己是他算记不了的，才会追着他跑吗？  
如果他随了他的心，又如何呢。  
\-----------------------------------------  
下午的表演课，要排演话剧，作为第一年表演课的总结。  
通过几场激烈的排演，krist以与原著最符合的表演，拿到了男主的位置饰演傲慢的达西，同系女生mook拿到了女主的剧本饰演偏见的伊丽莎白，剧情正是经典的剧目《傲慢与偏见》。  
“富豪子弟达西在爱上了美丽的乡绅之女伊丽莎白。不顾门第和财富的差距，勇敢地向她求婚，但却遭到了无情的拒绝。出身富贵的达西经常表现出不可一世的傲慢，这令正直善良的伊丽莎白讨厌不已，只要存在这种傲慢，他与伊丽莎白之间就不可能有共同的思想和感情。但经过了一段时间之后，渐渐地，伊丽莎白发现并亲眼看到了同样善良的达西在为人处世和一系列所作所为上有了质的改变。他过去那种骄傲自负的神态完全不见了踪影，于是伊丽莎白对他的误会和偏见也逐渐消失，一段美满的姻缘也就此最终成就。”  
二年级的导演系也参与其中，由godji老师作为总导演，导演系作为辅助，主演加上参演，群演，道具，服装，百来号人参与其中，各司其职。  
除了各个系的日常课程，大家几乎都在晚上聚集在教室与排练室里，讨论改动的剧情和细节，godji老师把一些重任交给了singto，他最信任的学生。  
“singto，这是最新的剧本，我觉得需要再加入一些伊丽莎白偏见部分的内心戏，你想一想然后和mook沟通一下”  
singto拿着剧本仔细研读，偏见吗？面对一个傲慢却疯狂追求自己的人，偏见却足矣蒙蔽人心，成为爱情最大的阻碍。  
因为偏见吗？他对krist也是如此吗？  
他拿起剧本，私心的写下偏见部分的内心戏。  
godji老师看完后，久久的看着singto，“singto，你的偏见写得很好，很…真实”老师眯着眼睛，想从singto的表情里窥视到什么，却窥见singto眼里一丝被拆穿的动摇。“singto，你是要做导演的人应该知道，话语，眼神是可以演出来的，但是反应和身体是诚实的。爱情这种东西，如果你不确定，最好的方法就是主动去找答案，解开了你就知道答案了。”  
老师的话像一根根的针一样，每一针扎到的都是singto的疑虑和迷惑，一针针扎得他无法逃避。singto下意识的抿着嘴唇，思考着什么。  
“或许当演出落幕，你就会找到答案了。”说完godji老师看向了隔壁排练室，singto顺着老师的目光方向，看到的是正在认真排戏的krist。  
老师轻笑着，用剧本拍拍singto，快步走向演员区，把修改的剧本交给了krist，krist先是一愣，看完godji老师递来的剧本笑了笑，老师拍了拍他的肩膀，他给老师行了个礼，又看了一眼帷幕后singto，朝他微微一笑。  
singto有些摸不着头脑，他私心写下的剧本，本应该交到女主角的手中，为什么老师却给了krist，而女主继续按照原来的剧本排演着。  
《傲慢与偏见》的顺利演出，让几位主演和助演在学校成了红人，有人将舞台剧的转视频发到了网上，引起了一些演艺公司的关注，其中最耀眼的莫过于krist。  
身为表演系的学生，当然是要走演员道路的，几个助演学姐学长都顺利的出道了，几家大的演艺公司纷纷向他抛出橄榄枝，开出来的条件也很好，经过和家里人的商量，krist没有选择签任何公司，选择继续学业，参加了学校导演系组织的记录型公益短剧，是singto系里负责的剧。这部剧需要到外府的小镇拍摄，为期一周，靠近海边的小渔村，没有人出演任何角色，都是真实的生活记录。  
为了节省经费，大家住的都是比较老旧的小旅馆，房间都比较老旧，分配房间的时候男女比例失调，不得不把好的房间让给了女生，男生们四人一间，两张大床。  
singto，毫不意外抽到了签王。是不是连老天都玩他！  
krist拿着包一脸得意的噘着嘴看着singto，连老天爷都帮他，他也是很无奈啊！  
（谢谢老天爷）  
singto只好约法三章，前四天，拍摄非常密集，大家都忙得要命，走了很多人家和地方做记录拍摄，回到旅馆都累的像狗一样，krist自然很安分。  
安分的有些过分！  
睡在一张床上，若有似无的触碰和偶然翻身交汇的眼神，挠的singto心里痒痒的。  
承重的心理压力，连日的认真拍摄，回到旅馆还要查看片源，终于在任务完成后，回到学校singto就病倒了。  
（我猜你们一点也不关心godji老师是什么来头。对的，下章又要开车了。。。sk/ks？日趋明朗 -.,-）

-TBC-


	13. 13-《无法压抑（上）》

一觉睡到傍晚的singto在房间里醒来，饥肠辘辘，房间里只有透过窗外路灯照进来的光线，昏暗的让他视线有些模糊。  
“new…new…”小声的叫着，发烧过后，喉咙干渴的厉害。  
“sing，我在这…你要喝水吗，还是吃饭”，krist从椅子上坐起来，因为饭饱就靠着椅子睡过去了。  
打开singto床头的小灯，singto因为发烧有些迷蒙的眼睛，看到是krist他也没多问，由着他把自己扶起来“…我想喝水”singto微哑的说到。  
“那sing把药吃了吧，一会吃粥。“krist贴心的照顾着，温柔至极。  
把药递给singto就去把粥倒到碗里，拿去客厅加热。  
singto安静的观察着他的一举一动，krist察觉到了singto的目光，有些莫名，那眼神仿佛有什么含义。  
“嗯？sing你在看什么？“  
“叫p’singto”  
“好，p’sing～～～tuan，吃粥了，啊～”说着把勺子递到singto面前。  
“…”看着勺子，在看着面前的人，singto皱了皱眉头，勉强张开嘴。  
krist满意的将粥送入singto口中，他的singtuan真乖。  
但是本来好好的喂粥，气氛却越来越不对，因为singto的眼神带着一股炙热，一直直视着krist，张嘴，送入，含住，吞下，krist看着越来越热，不自觉的唾液分泌，让他感觉喉咙干渴不自觉的吞咽了一下，心虚的眼睛飘来飘去。  
这个病人太磨人了！一碗粥喂完，krist只觉得越发口干舌燥，singto直视着他，舔了舔嘴唇，krist心一惊，被自己脑内的幻想羞红了脸。  
一边吞着口水，一边心虚的眼神飘来飘去，想换个话题缓解一下气氛“p…p你渴吗？我去给你倒水。”说完马上站起来，走到室外关上门，靠着门呼吸有些急促。  
“不会的，不会的，sing不会这样的，他没那个意思，他没那个意思….”krist摸着自己狂跳的心脏，让自己安静下来，脑内却不停重复着singto灼热的视线，身体越来越热，原来一个人真的可以靠眼神点燃另一个人的欲火。  
冲到客厅给自己倒了一杯水，微凉的液体滑过喉咙却无法扑灭干渴的感觉，又喝了一杯，脑子里的singto的嘴唇和吞咽的喉结却依然灼热着krist的神经。  
“该死！”身体里越来越想要的感觉，让krist几乎发狂，他多想冲进房间就把人办了，可是singto刚刚醒来，又生着病。

singto慢慢起身，身上有些酸痛，出了一身汗，有些不适但不至于脆弱到下不了床，站起身脱掉白色的t恤，就着擦了一下身体，闻闻衣服还是有些汗味，但是发烧刚好一点，还是不要洗澡了。  
正闻着门开了， 抬眼对上了端着水进来的krist。krist看着眼前的情景，别过眼，“sing你喝水吧。”  
“嗯 “，singto看着他的态度，有些奇怪，递给他水却不看他，他做了什么吗？  
“那个…我先去房间了…你有事再叫我吧。“说完头也不回的开门走了出去，留下singto一脸懵。  
真不知道他在想什么。  
singto换了一身干净衣服，躺在床上，看了一会书，时间已经9：30了，new怎么还没回来。  
line  
\- new，你还回来吗，我锁门了  
（咻）  
\- 嗷，我不回去了，今晚要通宵，在tay这里，oab也在（微笑）  
\- （翻白眼）  
\- 嗷，你这是要die了吗？  
\- （翻白眼）  
\- 病了就别折腾了，早点睡，明天帮你请假。  
\- （翻白眼）  
\- 要是怕被夜袭，就锁门（吐舌）  
\- （怒火）  
放下手机，看来今天晚上没人照顾了，还是提前上个厕所，倒杯水吧。  
打开房门，就听到一阵细碎的喘息声，安静的客厅回荡着显得格外清晰。仔细一听是浴室传来的，singto悄悄走近卫生间，传来的声音越来越清晰。  
是谁？这么晚了还在卫生间。  
“咔…嚓…”悄悄扭开浴室门把手。  
一个人影坐在黑暗中，透过浴室气窗透进来的月光，照在了那人的脸上。“嗯…sing…sing…嗯…”krist闭着双目喘息着，身体微微颤抖，额头有一些闪闪的汗珠，微微抬起的下颚发出忍耐细碎的呻吟，虽然有些昏暗，但是还是微微能看见，手上握着的火热，正有节奏的律动的双手。  
singto实在听不下去了！该死的王慧侦！居然想着他在！在！在！  
“哈啊…哈…sing…嗯嗯…嗯…” 看着krist快要达到高潮的样子，微微泛着汗珠和脸上的绯红，过于性感的红唇张开喘息着，细碎的呻吟钻入singto的耳朵，刺激着他的大脑神经，singto感觉自己也燥热起来，身上就要起反应了。  
就在他的眼神随着红唇慢慢上移的瞬间，krist睁开眼睛，两人对上了视线。

-TBC-


	14. 14-《无法压抑（中）》

krist回到房间后，感觉自己的欲望越来越无法压抑，想着洗个澡就好了，一定没事的。  
可是洗了十分钟冷水澡，脑子里挥之不去的singto还是让他投降了。  
只要发泄出来就好了，本来换好了衣服想回房间解决，想着要是oab突然回来撞到就太尴尬了，还是在厕所解决吧。  
正脑内着各种画面，各种姿势，就快要高潮了，却感觉到了不知哪里来的视线正看着自己，睁开眼对上了站在门外的singto，脑子里的一根线啪的断掉了，krist当下就快疯了“sing…“。  
singto撞上krist的眼睛，本能的反应迅速拉上了门，头也不回的逃回了房间。  
krist提上裤子，追了出去，“sing！对不起！你开门好不好！我不敢了！我错了！“  
在krist追上之前关上了门，singto靠着门跌坐在地上，喘着气，摸着自己的心脏，快速地跳动着，就像这几步跑得像百米冲刺一样。  
“sing，你开门好不好，我错了，我下次不敢了，真的不敢了…“krist隔着门，轻声哀求着。  
“对不起，我只是控制不住自己想要你…我不敢了，你别生气好不好，别不理我…”krist轻轻的拍着门，微微的哽咽着，顺着门坐在了地上委屈极了。  
他只是遂了自己的身体反应，他没伤害任何人，他只是想释放而已，没想到这样都被singto抓了现行，怎么解释都没用了。  
“我好喜欢你…想要你…想要你…”  
喜欢你，想要你，门外的话语刺激着singto，心跳不受控制的悸动着，犹如抓心似的，好痛。  
singto看着身体的反应，自己是不是早就喜欢上了，只是自己还没承认，身体却已经承认了。  
“p’sing…你开门好不好…我不会伤害你的…别不理我…”krist已经顾不了这么多了，什么自尊，什么欲望，要是今天singto不开门，只要他一走开singto一定会逃走的，换作是谁都会逃走的，如果今天不能让他原谅自己，他一定会逃走的，得不到就得不到，他不想连学长学弟的关系都没了。  
“咔…嚓…”门把手转开了，扶着门的krist感觉到门推开了，抹抹眼泪站起来了，“p’sing…我再也不敢了…我什么都不会做了，你别生气了…”拉着singto的手，却感觉到singto身体微微发烫，明明刚才已经退烧了，为什么…  
还没想清楚，singto抓住他的手臂，往房里一拽关上门，关上门把krist压在了门上。  
“p…”krist惊慌失措，singto的身体却压了上来，几乎脸贴着脸，透过身上单薄的衣服，singto的脖子微微散发出一股混合着荷尔蒙的热气，还有…顶在自己大腿，火热的硬物。  
singto直视着krist的眼睛，看到他眼底的动摇和惊讶，目光又看向他过分好看的唇，想得出了神，伸手就这样抚摸着他的嘴唇，热热的，软软的。  
目光又回到krist的眼底，“张开嘴…”singto命令到。  
krist微微张开嘴，还来不及反应，singto的手指就这样滑进去了。  
“嗯…”手指抚上口腔内的小舌，singto低吼一声，该死的舒服，缓慢的搅动着滑腻的小舌，指尖的湿润触感越来越明显。  
singto不自觉的扭动下身，隔着布料摩擦着krist的腿。

“你说你什么都不会做，我可没说…”

 

krist被压住的身体，眼角余光看着靠在自己肩上的singto，闭着眼却隐藏不住布满情欲的脸，不自觉的含住口中滑动的手指，似乎让singto更享受。  
受不了singto这样的挑逗，krist拉过singto吻了上去，像得到通行证一样，一路吻着他直到将他推倒在床上，撩起他刚换上的t恤脱掉。  
singto的手也摸索着撩起krist的衣服，催促着帮他脱掉，两人肌肤相贴着，singto的身体微微发烫，krist的 身体洗过澡有一丝丝凉气，交织在一起感觉碰撞有刺激，很快就都火热了起来。  
krist整个人压住了singto，疯狂的索取着身下的人口中的唾液，隔着单薄的睡裤，摩擦着两个同样硬挺的火热，两人激烈的互相索取的吻着，似乎要把对方吞掉，互不相让，直到singto的手率先抚上了krist的腿，顺着内裤抚上了krist的臀部。  
“sing!”krist吓了一跳，放开singto的唇，捧着他的脸喘息着，一脸不敢相信的看着他。  
singto喘息着，激烈的吻让他也有些缺氧，但是眼神丝毫不妥协的回应着krist，“你不愿意？”  
“我…”krist一时无法回答，他不愿意吗？他不知道。男女交合从来都是他在上面，他从来没想过他会是下面那一个。  
“那…不做了？”singto看他想得有些走神，挑眉问到。  
“不是，我…”krist一时语塞，这个问题现在怎么回答，进退维谷啊，自己是喜欢sintgo的，甚至害怕到求他，可是自己从来没想过成为下面的那个也是事实。  
不等他想明白，singto一个翻身将他压在身下，吻上了想要说话的唇，一只手 顺着腰滑进内裤边缘握住了krist的火热。  
krist来不及思考，被singto火热的大手握住的分身，传来一阵阵的刺激。  
“唔！”怎么办，这是他喜欢的singto啊，如果现在推开他，以后肯定半点机会都没有了，可是！可是！  
“嗯！sing…疼”没等krist反应过来，singto顺着脖子一口咬住了krist的锁骨，如过电般的刺激扩散开来，身下的手时强时弱的律动着，让他快不能思考那些问题了。  
“哈…kit…kit…”singto在krist的怀里探索着，他好想吃掉这个人，他好白，好滑，粉色的乳头，微微挺立着，似乎在等待他人的品尝，只能是我的，是我的！  
“sing…嗯…别舔那里…”singto的手抚摸着他的火热，滑腻的舌头挑逗着他的乳头，呼出的热气挑逗着他最后的底线，进来前就硬了，现在快要忍不住了。  
singto一手抚着分身，一手拉下内裤揉着krist小巧的臀，支起krist的双腿，将内裤整个拉了出来，又欺身覆上他的唇，啃食着，索取着口中的小舌，膝盖顶上krist的胯下，分开他的双腿让下身的火热贴在一起。  
事到如今krist知道自己逃不过了，不如享受这份索取，顺从着singto的节奏，分身往上顶着singto的小腹，迎合着，摩擦着singto的分身，自己也羞耻的接近高潮。  
“sing，再快点，我要去了…嗯…”双手揽过singto的脖子，微微支撑自己坐起来，埋首在singto的耳边，快不行了，他想快点和他结合。  
singto别过脸来，找着krist的脸庞，看着他的眼睛“kit…我喜欢你”，说着吻上了他过分好看的红唇，加快了手上的速度，很快krist就释放在了自己手里。  
还不等krist从快感里缓过来，singto裹着krist的津液，手指探向了臀缝深处的柔软，找到穴口划弄了一下就滑了进去。  
“嗯！”突然的异物让krist生疼的咬了下唇，singto把手指滑出来，合着更多的津液再次滑入穴口更深的地方，来回几次，慢慢的穴口就松懈了下来，singto快速的伸进第二根手指，不行！太小了，根本进不去。  
“kit…怎么办…怎么办，你会疼死的“singto眼里都是情欲，又不忍心krist疼，又想要了他。  
krist早就无法思考了，这个问题他也不知道啊！！！胡乱地摇着头，被扩张的地方传来一阵阵的酥麻，说疼不疼，说不疼又胀得慌！  
singto将krist屁股抬得更高了，含住了krist的分身，“啊，sing，别！“被singto滑腻的小舌含住的分身，krist的羞耻度更高了，下半身已经快没知觉了，每一次的吮吸都让他欲仙欲死，顾不得穴口增加的手指，krist扭动着腰身，想往更深的地方挺进。  
“sing…轻点…嗯…轻点…”singto向更深的地方探索者，温热湿滑的触感，穴口的紧致，生理课上老师教过的结构，隐约记得有个地方就在附近，转动手指很快摸到了一块小小的软肉，手指刚刚滑过软肉，krist就惊呼出声。  
“啊！不要！”krist本能的抵抗着，突如其来的快感，让他有些害怕，逃避的缩了一下穴口，想让singto不要继续了。  
singto退出手指，拉下内裤抚上自己的分身，在krist释放过的小腹上裹上津液，扶起krist的臀，就往穴口而去，抵着穴口，最后看了krist一眼，问“你后悔了吗？”  
“…来得及吗？”krist迷蒙着眼睛，既然你问了，我就诚实的回答。  
singto认真的看着他一挑眉，有些强势。  
krist被盯得无地自容，这时候喊刹车，太不是男人了！羞得双手盖住了脸，“你来吧，我不后悔。”  
singto轻笑，“你真可爱。”  
扶着krist的腰，挺进了分身，krist嗯的闷叫一声，随着一次次更深的进入，细碎的呻吟越来越控制不住，直到整根没入顶到软肉，krist惊得捂住嘴闭着眼直摇头，已经羞得没脸见人了，居然该死的这么舒服！！  
singto拉开他覆在嘴上的手，吻住他呻吟的嘴，手拉过其中一条腿架在肩上，让自己进入的更深，不着急疯狂的进攻，缓慢的撑开小穴，一寸一寸的让krist感受他粗大的火热，或快或慢的撞击着小穴，勾引着更深的欲望，欲罢不能的引诱着krist主动与自己交合。  
混合着体液发出淫乱的水声，温柔的吻，加上下身挑逗的节奏，渐渐的剥夺着krist的理性，他好像要，但是singto好像在玩他似的，不愿意给他更多，他快要疯了。  
krist推开singto的肩膀，喘息的看着他。看着krist皱着的眉和欲求不满的样子，singto哭笑不得，他还是病人啊，他已经快没力气了。  
krist不满的噘着嘴， singto笑着抱过他的腰，singto试着调整角度，夹紧穴口包裹住了根部，让但是也让他快疯了，扶着krsit的腰快速抽送起来。  
krist抱着singto的脖子在他耳边喘息着，声音极大地刺激着singto，不自觉的加快了腰部动作，krist抚上自己的分身，有节奏的撸动着，很快就硬了起来。  
喘息声越来越重，singto已经快到了零界点，身下的分身越来越粗大，krsit的喘息让他觉得 越来越刺激，原来男人的喘息声也如此诱人，和女孩子的娇喘不一样，更加低沉，有吸引力。  
krist要去了，他看着singto的眼睛，想确定他是否和自己一样舒服，singto瞳孔里隐约映着自己欲望高涨的脸，krsit情不自己的扭动着，迎合着身下的火热，在自己主动的刺激下，两人很快达到了高潮。  
singto筋疲力尽，本来生病就已经没了多少体力，在这样的情况下还要了他，这回发烧是别想好了，接着再睡一天吧。  
krist想了一会，就要起身，被singto压了回去“去哪？”  
“我去收拾一下，一会new回来了看见怎么办…”  
“他知道”singto翻了个身闭上眼睛，淡淡的说。  
“...但是oab不知道…”  
“…那就让他知道”singto快要电量不足了，揽过身边的人，想睡到自然醒。  
“…你怎么这么霸道”krist皱着眉，这人一点都不可爱。  
singto睁开半边眼睛，用力搂过身边的人贴着自己“请你搞清楚自己是谁的人，不许想其他男人，睡觉。”  
krist心想，看来他惹到了一个非常不得了的男人。

-TBC-


	15. 15-《你是怎么想的》

singto起了个大早，出了一身汗krist又满身都是黏腻，他只好起来清理，用热毛巾帮他他擦身的时候，krist叫出了别人的名字。  
“mint…别闹…”昨天意外占有了他的，一大早却听到别人的名字，singto有些在意，换谁都会生气的。  
krist本来就被擦拭弄得半醒，说出口后自己也吓醒了，迷糊中猛的睁开眼睛翻过身，迎上singto质问的眼神。  
singto眼神有着复杂的情绪，手上的毛巾握的紧紧的。  
“sing…”  
“我已经第二次在你睡着的时候听到你叫这个名字了…mint是你女朋友对吧”singto认真的说到。  
“嗯…不对！以后不是了！我会和她说清楚的！”krist急忙解释。  
“…把衣服穿上”打量着眼前的人，想着不久之前，这个身体拥抱着另一个柔软的女性身体，他就嫉妒的发狂，他的占有欲不说出来，不代表没有。  
krist像个犯错的孩子，偷偷瞄着singto，拿起自己散乱的衣服套上，穿上内裤坐起来，刚要下床“咔嚓”门被推开了。

 

new一早结束通宵，出门买了个早点，想着singto估计一夜没人照顾，现在一定很饿，买了一份清粥，就往宿舍走。  
想着singto应该还没起床，没有心理准备的推开房门，却看到了坐在床上一脸哀愁的krist。  
呃…new环顾房内…  
窗户被打开了一条缝，有一丝淡淡的荷尔蒙的味道顺着气流铺面而来，房内的两个人都看着自己，singto在换衣服，皱眉显得有些生气，krist坐在床上有些慌乱又委屈。  
这是，传说中的，事后吗？  
不知道自己应不应该开口问，因为他暂时看不出谁睡了谁，反正肯定是睡了。  
new试探性的看向singto，希望他告诉自己，他现在是不是应该立刻！自动！消失！  
而singto显然还在气头上，根本没注意到他求助的目光，一丝不苟的换上衣服，拿起包就准备出门。  
new一时没了办法，他和singto一样有课，瞄了瞄krist，见他低着头更不好问了，还是闭嘴吧。  
放下早餐，new麻利的收好作业，跟着singto出了门。  
krist坐在床上望天，摸摸被子里的余温，钻进去试图感受昨夜的温暖，蒙着被子不敢想，昨天，不会在他心里只是一夜情吧…  
教室里稀稀拉拉的坐着几个人，趴着补觉的不在少数，不然就是在赶作业的。  
singto一个人想着想着就出神了，手里的笔停在了书本上，脑子都是krist昨晚可爱又挣扎的表情，喊着他的名字的声音，不自觉的就旁若无人地笑了起来。  
new进教室循例找到他，摸着座位走来，推了他肩膀一下"哎"，回过头的singto一秒恢复了他日常表情冷静的脸，看了new一眼，回过脸打开书本假装看书。  
同学们陆陆续续都进来入座了，new打量了singto一番，打趣的说“你刚才的表情？也不怕别人看见以为你这是疯了，平常高冷的人设恐怕是要不保了，这里是教室，收敛一点”。  
singto没有回答，当作没听到，new也掏出了课本翻开预习一下今天的内容。  
一个固定坐在隔壁的小组成员也到了，在singto旁边坐下，“唉，兄弟们，说什么呢？”两人继续看课本，不回答。  
“singto，昨天的题有一点不明白，帮我看看”，singto转过身，低头看起了组员的教材。  
new别过一眼扫射singto的背影，不由得想捉弄他一下，突然戳着singto的脖子压低声音说，“哦咦！singto，你脖子上是什么？好吓人”。  
singto下意识的捂住脖子，脑子里飞快的把昨晚发生的事情和动作在脑子里过了一遍，昨晚整晚都是自己在主动进攻，krist一直被压制毫无招架之力，根本没有时间在他身上留下痕迹才对啊，而且怎么也不会是脖子后面啊？  
猛的转过头一脸疑惑的看着new。  
new愣了五秒笑了，放下手一脸得逞，“哦～singto～昨天…”new没有继续说下去，因为singto的眼神已经从疑惑秒变成了杀气，露出“再说你死定了”的神情，new瞬间就怂了，这玩笑开大了，为了以后不挂科，还是少惹这个人为妙。  
学期末连续上课的日子，转眼离开学已经大半年过去了，即使同在一个屋檐下，krist依然没有时间和oab商量换宿舍的事，只是听说这幢楼已经都分配得差不多了，要找到合适的双人宿舍要搬到一公里外的隔壁栋。  
其实这本来没什么，即使他们不搬走，只要有合理的解释学校放也不会勉强，主要是krist犯了个不小的错误，如果这个时候走，是不是他和singto就没有下文了！  
“kit…kit…kit！”oab见他坐在房里出神，伸手推了推他，从几天前开始，他就经常这样发愣出神。  
前段时间他一直沉迷游戏，整天粘着学长，tay学长的室友要和女朋友一起住，所以他可能要搬过去，虽然tay学长一直拒绝，但是…他就想粘着他。  
“哦…oab…你要搬出去就去吧…”krist站起来，整理一下，还是要好好的按时上课，今天有和singto一起的表演课，如果有机会他会问问清楚。  
“…唉，咱们宿舍是不是风水不好，你这个样子， p’singto也搬走了，p’new说…”  
突然听到singto的名字，krist惊讶的看着oab，“你说singto搬走了？”  
“对啊，前天上午搬走了，p’new送他走的。”  
krist有些慌乱，这几天光顾着课业，想给两人点时间，也早出晚归，也没想到singto会悄悄搬走了。  
“你知道他搬去哪里了吗？”  
“不知道了。”

（sk要开虐了！-.,-前方坐稳扶好，炮灰要来了）

-TBC-


	16. 16-《轻描淡写》

因为上次的舞台剧，krist在学校大放异彩，连带很多二年级的学姐都会在闲暇时来围观，krist并不在意，挤开人群推开门，在教室里寻找着那人的身影。  
他没来，他鲜少缺课，为什么没来？  
同学们陆续到了教室，krist坐在同学中，若有所思的看着大门，直到一名新老师走进了教室。  
“同学们好，今天开始由我接替godji老师给你们上表演练习课…”  
“报告，老师，godji老师怎么了吗？”krist站起来，四周的同学都看向他，一般换老师自然有自己的道理，但没人会去细追究。  
“…krist是吗？godji老师上周带着大二导演系的同学，进组实习了，拍摄在外府。”  
krist不在多问什么，坐了下来，接下来的整节课，他都没有听进去。  
singto搬回了家，明明没这个必要。  
一周前godji老师给他看了一个剧本，问他有没有兴趣提前进组实习，要是放到以前，他肯定不会同意，但是这次他没有马上回答。  
“我需要几个副导演，时间比较紧要分组拍摄，你有兴趣就来，就是要离开学校一段时间，你的学分是年级里最高的，我找不出第二个人选。”  
godji老师看着singto，看出了这个以前毫无感情的学生，最近似乎越发阴沉，他猜到了大概，却又不敢直说。  
“我会去的老师。我需要收拾一些东西…”  
“你需要整理一下，带走属于你的，留下…你带不走的…”godji老师拍拍他的肩膀。  
带不走的，是啊，他本来就是别人的，本来就不属于自己。

一周里，singto陆续拿走了一些私人物品，直到今天最后一个行李箱收拾好，就要离开宿舍。  
New期末结束也要搬了，虽然他沉迷游戏，却是个不折不扣的学霸，大二学分提前修完，等交了论文，大三的实习，他准备提前出国深造。  
“你想好了吗？你和krist…”  
“没什么，我要进组了。”  
“进组能让你忘了一个人，那世界上就没人失恋了。”new翻了个白眼。  
“其实有些事情，如果他想说，早就说了…”singto坐在床上，抚摸着床沿，想着那天krist坐在这里，他问他，他们之间是什么关系，krist却没有给出的答案。“他是有恋人的，我没有，这件事还是要他自己做决定。”  
如果他这么迷茫，大可当做一夜情或者，胜负欲。  
New看着直叹气，当石头有了感情，绝对是一条黑走到底。  
(咻)  
new的手机line传来了一条消息，是krist。  
\- p’new，我需要你帮忙（哭）  
\- 为什么要帮你，你害我的singto这个样子，我要揍你（怒）  
\- 嗷！你不帮我，singto会一直这个样子的（翻白眼）  
\- 臭小子！你不要太得意（怒）  
\- singto已经是我的人了！  
\- …说吧，怎么帮你（翻白眼）  
\- 你现在带他到校门A门外的咖啡厅来。  
\- …你怎么知道他现在要走，你在他手机装了定位吗？  
\- 别问了！来就行了。

new握着手机，singto看着他疑惑的问。  
“怎么了，你有事吗？我可以自己叫车…”  
“没事没事！”  
“…”  
“我就是想买杯咖啡，你陪我去吧…”唉，该死的krist，你这么了解singto怎么不了解一下你p’new从不喝咖啡啊！！  
“…到底怎么了，你从不喝咖啡的。”  
“走吧，去了你就知道了。”new拉着他，这两个让人操心的孩子，关键时候还要靠他！

Krist想了很久，还是约了mint，决定要和她说，毕竟在一起这么多年，比起恋人更像家人，他们互相了解心意相通。  
mint特意打扮好，准时到了咖啡厅。  
krist给new发完line，mint也到了。  
“kit，你想我了吗？我最近上课也好忙哦…”mint抱着krist的手臂，和以前一样，靠着他温柔的说道。  
“mint，你最近好吗？”krist看着她，但眼里的心事还是出卖了他，mint轻易地就察觉到了。  
“…kit，你是不是喜欢上别人了…”mint手缓缓松开，她太熟悉这个人了，他看自己的眼神变了。  
“…mint，我们在一起很多年，我骗不了你的…”krist看着她，很认真，他不想伤害这个女人。  
“kit，她爱你吗？为什么我在你的眼神里看不到你是幸福的…”mint手抚上krist的背，揽着krist在怀里，这个男人一向最害怕寂寞，喜欢用表面的开心去掩饰自己，曾经只有她最懂他。  
Krist一时无法回应，他从没问过，即使激情中singto说喜欢他，但那是爱还是冲动，成分是什么，他如何确定。  
本来想要找mint说清楚的心，却被疑问难倒了，他无法装作不喜欢singto，又无法确定他们究竟是什么感情，对mint的温柔安慰，他又犹豫了，亦如之前每一次的寂寞，mint都能抚慰他。  
难道这就是爱情的煎熬吗？初恋来得顺理成章，在一起开心快乐的是爱情。  
可真的出现了另外一个人，那种脑子里挥之不去的身影，即使痛彻心扉也不愿意放弃的，就不是爱了吗？

-TBC-


	17. 17-《我和你的距离》

Singto站在门口，在窗户里看到这一幕，他心里不知道是什么滋味，他曾经幻想过有一天，在街上看到他们亲昵的模样，自己会多生气。  
可真的看到了，他只有心酸而已，他已经看到答案了，krist已经给他答案了。  
背过身，准备拉着new走， new却定在原地不肯走，singto看着他皱着眉。  
“sing，你知道吗？我从来不知道什么是爱情，喜欢上谁全凭第一眼，喜欢，就去追，告白，大不了被拒绝，我也从不去坚持和强迫，因为我不懂爱。”new的目光看着店里的两个人。  
“new…”singto不知道他要说什么，他从没看过new这么认真的说这些事。  
“但是sing，你懂的，从你从不允许人进入的安全区域却把他放进来，你一开始就默许了，他是特别的。”  
Singto安静的听着，他不知道new会这么关注这件事。  
“这件事，我不搞清楚我不会走的”说着new就走向咖啡店，拉开玻璃大门，门铃响起，店里的两人都抬头看过来。  
“P’new…”  
new径直走向卡座，在对面一屁股坐了下来，质问的看着krist。  
“P’new…这是mint，我的朋友…”  
“朋友？不是女朋友吗？”  
Mint看着krist，又看看new，这人长着可爱的脸庞，五官精致，身材也很好。  
难道这就是krist喜欢的人吗？  
“我是替门口那个人问的，你想好了吗？”new朝门口一挑眉。  
Krist的连忙在站起来朝门口望去，那人背对着站在门口不远，手紧紧的握着行李箱把手，似乎马上就会离开。  
Krist离开座位马上就要追出去，却被new一把抓住。  
“krist！你听好了…如果你今天不决定，我会让singto和我去美国。”老铁，对不住，兄弟只能帮你到这里了。  
Krist皱眉，他从没想过new对singto有这个心思，但他确实是离singto最近的人，在他来之前是。  
甩开new的手，快速走了出去。  
Mint还没反应过来，想站起来出去看看，却被new叫住了  
“唉，美女，来，我们喝咖啡，他一会就回来了，不急的”new没办法对女孩子凶，笑笑礼貌的招待着。

“singto…”站在他的面前，krist有些着急，singto却不抬头看他。  
“sing，我已经想好了，我想告诉你…“ krist刚想说，singto却和他对上目光。  
“我都看到了，那就是你的答案不是吗。“  
krist皱着眉，他也心如刀割，“我爱你啊，你感觉不到吗？”  
“你也爱她，爱了好多年，你可以因为爱上一个人就只和她说一句分手就算了…我是不是也有这样一天…”  
krist气愤的转过singto的身体，“在你眼里，我就是喜欢谁，就让人上的那种人吗！？”他所做的一切只因为他相信这个男人啊。  
“…”singto无言流泪，他没这么想过，他知道krist是直男，这一切只是失控了，他不知道krist是不是被欲望冲昏了头才会当作爱。  
“…你说话呀！你不是挺能说的吗！”krist哭着抓住singto的领子“…因为是你啊，不是你…我才不要…”。  
“kit，你回去吧…现在还来得及，你回去还来得及…”  
“sing…你不要我了吗？…“krist脸上落着两道泪痕，眼圈都红了，捧着singto的脸，看着他的眼睛，看着他的眼底。  
Singto深呼吸，坚定的看着krist，目光在他的脸上游走，他当然不想放手，但他不能这么自私，他从没有这么在乎过一个人的前程，new说他从不让任何人干扰打断他的行程习惯，他一向最看着自己，却在遇到krist之后短短时间就变了。  
“......我不要了…“singto认真的说完，krist却”噗“一声大笑出来，甚至笑到蹲下来。  
Singto摸不着头脑，他说错了吗？  
伸出手想拉起krist，却被一把抓住蹲了下来，krist笑着看着他，打量着他的表情。  
“Sing…你演技太差了，你满脸写着爱我，却说不要我，你以为骗得了我吗？“说完krist继续笑起来。”你真不适合撒谎，连P’new都看出来了，才帮我。“

New从咖啡店走出来，mint跟在他的身后也出来了，走到krist身边。  
“sing…给你介绍一下，这是mint“  
“mint，这是…singto“krist看着mint，有些不好意思的介绍着。  
Singto看着mint，她看向自己的眼神只有疑问，却没有愤怒。马上又换成一副原来如此的样子，看着krist无奈又宠溺的一笑。  
她熟悉这个男孩的表情，他看着singto的样子是她从没看过的宠溺和喜爱。  
Singto不知道如何处理现在的情况，他没准备过要和前女友对质这种戏，没有剧本要怎么演。  
“P’singto，你喜欢krist吗？“mint首先发问，她遇到过太多主动靠近krist的女孩，这场面她一点也不怕。  
“…我不能回答你“说完拉起行李，转身就走。  
他不能回答，他不能让krist知道他喜欢他，不然就更没有翻转的余地了。  
Krist也不生气，也不恼，是自己先喜欢singto的，他就是嘴硬，他没拒绝就已经是回答了。  
他不急，singto的一切都已经在他的手里了。  
Mint也有些傻眼，看着krist，“这男人连承认喜欢你都做不到，你还喜欢他干什么？“  
“他不是不喜欢我，是，不敢承认喜欢我，唉，男人就是这样的，嘴巴硬…走吧，我先送你回家。” 至于为什么不敢说，我心里有数就好了。  
krist拿出钥匙就往车子走，距离越来越远，mint跟在他身后，唉，这个男人已经不会牵着她的手了，也不会停下来等他，已经不是她的了。  
（krist要展开攻势了，嘴巴再硬，也有办法搞定。）

-TBC-


	18. 18-《心底的狡猾（上）》

Singto比预定的晚了两天进组，进度比别人慢了一些，godji老师给他的资料有一本这么厚，需要他跟的组已经定下来了，拍摄安排也很满，比别人晚了一天需要加紧脚步。  
组里都是一些新人演员，台词倒是没问题，就是几天下来都没进入状态，不是走错位就是情绪不对，singto有些发愁，进度有些紧，一天下来有些疲劳摘下眼镜，趁着编剧和演员们们讲下面的戏，靠在椅子上，捏着眼角休息一会。  
一个人递过singto的保温杯，大概是场务助理吧，没多想就接过来，打开就喝了一口，嗯？为什么不是热水？这是什么…中国的茶吗？  
肩膀爬上两个手掌在他肩上捏了一下，singto吓得从椅子上跳起来，大家都知道他生人勿进的脾气，谁胆子这么大！？  
Krist看他吓了一跳的反应，看来还没被人下手。  
一路上走过来，好几个女演员和场务都长得挺漂亮的，这种环境下，很容易产生短暂的感情，他其实很害怕，singto会对人产生短暂的依赖。所有在前两天的家族聚会里，撒娇求godji表哥让他进组，随便干嘛都行，不会耽误课业。  
对的，就是那个godji老师，只是这关系，不好与外人道来。  
Singto很惊讶，为什么会在这里看到krist，因为剧组人员的名单他看过，除了主演，都是大二大三导演系的。  
“你…你怎么在这里…你给我喝了什么？！“  
“就…我爷爷说喝了会很有精神的茶…对身体挺好的也不麻烦…“krist一脸无辜，皱着眉，他可是来照顾他的，干嘛这么凶。  
Singto擦擦嘴角，眼睛飘忽不定，不敢看他“你来干嘛…“  
“哦，godji老师说可能需要几个场务助理，他们比我早来就去其他组了，就你这里一直说不要女生，就…我来了啊“当然是瞎编的了！为了老攻来的！  
“singto，我这边好了，开始吧！“剧组人员招呼着，已经对完词和剧本拍下一场了。  
Singto看看krist一眼质疑，但是现在没时间追究。  
走到监视器前，回头看了一眼krist，他正坐在他刚刚做的位置上，看着singto望过来，对他挑了挑下巴，抿着嘴一笑，握着他的保温杯一副不急的样子。  
不知道是不是茶的关系，他现在来了动力。  
没到一个小时，提前沟通过，新人们都很顺利的把接下来的几条过了，最后一条突然出了点问题，其中一个新人演员太疲劳，场务看了一下，建议不要继续拍摄，让他休息，可是还剩一条今天就拍完了，要是安排到明天这个时间，会增加第二天的工作量。  
就在犹豫的时候，场务走过来和singto商量，“就差女主挽留男生的戏了，改拍个背部特写，和两个远景，把台词说完就行了，能不能现场找一个差不多的背影，换上衣服就好了。“  
Singto转身四周寻找着，这些工作人员有几个身高差不多的，但是肤色和身材都不能达标，再造型会很花时间，krist从远处拿了一瓶水给不舒服的男主，场务一下就注意到了他，走过去说了两句，krist就答应了。  
换上了男生的衣服，穿上果然合身，化妆上来马上为他抓了头发，五分钟后就站到了镜头前。  
Singto透过就监视器看不到krist的脸，抬起眼，看女演员和krist说笑着，排演着要拍的这条剧情。  
这条是男二知道自己是备胎，女主为了挽留他，从背后抱着他哭诉自己的苦衷，主要是女生的台词，男生也有几句。  
女孩子有些紧张，台词太多连卡几条，krist转过来扶着女孩的肩膀安慰她，叫她慢慢来，可这个举动却让singto握紧了拳头。  
女生在krist的胸口哭着，说完了一大段台词，情绪到的时候环抱krist的手还抱得更紧了。  
Singto看着监视器，皱着眉头，表情非常的可怕严肃，却没看到镜头外的krist一直看着他，他的肢体反应出来的不满，全部被krist看在眼里。  
“…我知道你利用了我，我会容忍你是因为我喜欢你，可是…我不会再这么等下去了…“krist说完台词，推开了女生的手臂，转身走了。  
“卡，过了”singto喊完站起来，场务赶快招呼着安排收工。  
Singto拿起东西就气愤的头也不回的走了，krist不慌不忙的把衣服还给服装师，拿起singto遗留在椅子上的保温杯笑了笑。  
这人生气了。  
回到旅馆房间，singto也不知道自己为什么这么生气，本来还要去拿饭的也没拿，就是想一个人静静，我都躲到外府了，他不上课的吗？跑来干嘛，真碍眼！越想越生气，拿起剧本看看明天拍摄的流程，冷静一下。

“叩叩叩”  
“谁啊！”singto冷冷的问道。  
场务P吓一跳，singto今天这么凶“嗷，singto你在啊，有个nong没地方住，大家都安排满了，让他和你住一晚吧。“  
krist在旁边不禁抿嘴偷偷窃笑，他的singto现在情绪真丰富。  
Singto看看旁边的床，确实是有位置，剧组大家都不太讲究，他其实不是很愿意和人一起住，就找了个借口自己一个人住了一间房。  
“singto？…好了吗？”以为singto在洗澡的场务P，又问了一次，看了一眼krist他倒是一点不急，还挺高兴的，这人真不担心自己今天露宿荒山吗？  
Singto没办法了，挠了挠头发，极不情愿的开了门，就看见场务P站在门口，“那我把nong交给你了啊，我还要去吃饭，看演员排剧，你早点睡好几天没睡好了。明天正常开工就好。“说完看了krist一眼，点个头就走了。  
走廊很昏暗，singto开门并没有看到站在靠门死角的krist，把头探出门外看到是他，脸都黑了！  
你还敢来！！

-TBC-


	19. 19-《心底的狡猾（下）》

Krist一个侧身就死死推住了门，“P！你要看你学弟露宿荒山吗！要是有女鬼怎么办！我害怕！”krist一副死皮赖脸的坏笑，singto气不打一处来，放开了门。  
Krist拎着一袋晚饭，进到房里，一般剧组到一个点拍摄几天，都会找便宜的地方住，靠近外府小镇的小旅馆只有一台电视和一个小卫浴。两张单人床，一张放着剧本，笔记本电脑和衣服，一张明显有人睡过，窗户边有一个单人椅子和小桌子，地上打开的是singto的行李箱。  
Singto正在收拾放着衣服的床，和电脑。“P不用麻烦了，别收拾了”krist说着把餐盒放到了桌子上，singto停了下来，一脸疑惑的看着他。  
Krist看着他迷惑的表情，忍不住笑了出来，低头抿抿嘴，抬眼看着他，“我和老攻睡一张床就行了。”  
Singto一下火就上来了，都是套路！！  
你出现在剧组是套路！！  
做助理是套路！！  
晚上没地方住更加是套路！！  
看singto似乎怒火中烧，krist还是有点害怕的，急忙上去哄哄。  
“P，你别生气嘛，我不闹你了，你好久没睡好觉了，一定累了，你去吃饭，我来收拾！”说着就推着singto到桌子旁坐下吃饭，外加被singto生气的表情盯着。  
Krist脱下外套，挂了起来，把singto床上的衣服也挂起来，把另一张床上的剧本放到了singto的床上，电脑放到了电视柜旁边。  
Singto一口一口的吃着饭，好像有仇一样的咬牙切齿，不时看看krist收拾的背影，眼光不自觉的落在了krist穿着牛仔裤的臀上。  
Krist听到singto没了动静，背对他回过头，“P你要是饿就把我那份也吃掉吧…我不是很饿”  
你要是饿，把我，吃掉。  
Singto觉得自己听少了几个字，别过眼暗暗咒骂自己，该死！！你想什么呢！！！  
疯狂扒了几口饭。  
Singto吃完就拿过电脑，坐在床上和剧组的人沟通一下工作。  
Krist坐下来打开饭，看了一眼singto一口一口的吃起来。  
“撕！”krist突然一脸痛苦，捂着嘴，勺子也掉了下来。  
Singto听到心一急站起来，马上去查看他“怎么了！？”  
看到他一脸担心，krist捂着嘴，眼睛里疼出了眼泪， “咬到脸颊肉了。”  
Singto捧过他的脸，让他张开嘴，凑近帮他看看。Krist看在眼里，心里高兴坏了，伸手揽过singto的腰，抬头看着他的脸，眼里闪闪的，柔柔的说“sing，我想你了。“  
singto也难得心软了，人都追到这来了，他也那么喜欢他，还能躲到哪去，看他没反抗，krist也乖乖的在他小腹上蹭蹭，就这样抱了一会。  
“sing，你去洗澡吧，早点睡觉，明天还要开工。“ krist温柔的说，推开singto，乖乖的很不像以前调皮的样子。”我帮你泡了安眠的茶，你记得喝，虽然还早，但是你还是早点睡，补补觉，我出去一下。“  
说完就关上门出去了。  
Singto难得见他这么乖，也不处处和自己作对，也安心的去洗澡了。  
洗完澡坐在床上看看明天拍摄的流程，十点了，krist还没回来！？郊区这么偏僻，他能去哪？  
还是先睡吧。  
给krist留了一盏灯，可能是茶的关系，很快就沉沉的睡去。

-TBC-


	20. 20-《亲力亲为》

Krist出去没做什么，就是去买东西了。  
最近的便利商店，距离剧组的居住地也有半个小时车程，krist开着车给singto买了一些零食，结账的时候…  
对不起，他没忍住，被柜台套路，买了润滑液和套子…开着车，看着买的东西，krist是很挣扎的，他真的只是来探班的，不是来发情的！！！  
他们现在还在冷战，好不容易乖乖的singto没赶他走，要是发现他有所预谋，肯定会气炸把他赶出去。  
停好车，非常纠结，最终还是带着东西下车了。  
回来时，singto已经睡着了，krist拿着袋子，表情有些纠结的咬了一下下唇。  
还是藏起来吧！  
从袋子里拿出“东西“，悄悄的塞到了自己带来的小背包里，顺便用钱包和钥匙压住。然后拿了毛巾和衣服走进浴室。  
Singto本来就浅眠，门开的时候他就微微醒来，晚上喝的茶让他睡得很好，翻身看到krist床上的袋子，里面有一些零食，但他更在意krist往包里鬼鬼祟祟的藏了什么东西。  
困意袭来，singto觉得这个茶喝了真的很舒服，还是继续躺着吧，反正我才是老攻，他能怎么样。  
连续的拍摄了几天，又有“心上人“在身边，krist忙前忙后的照顾让singto精力充沛，全力以赴的提前拍完了这个景的所有戏份，追上了其他组得进度，剧组提前也撤回了曼谷，下一个地点在另一个地方，要回学校查完片源在进入下一部分的拍摄。  
krist也回了学校，他现在搬到了单人宿舍，虽然很舍不得singto，但他也没留他，因为有堆积了一周的功课笔记需要他去抄去记！！！奔溃！！！  
Singto好几天没看到krist，在学校就去找他吧。  
在楼下问了管理员，因为这栋新楼人少，很快就查到了，登记过后就让singto上去了。  
Singto想想，为了不要撞见什么奇怪的情况让自己爆炸，还是提前说一下比较好。  
Line  
\- 我现在上去找你，你方便吗？  
\- 嗷，是查岗吗？Sing在哪里，我去接你吧。（星星眼）  
\- 我现在坐电梯上来了。（翻白眼）  
\- 好～（开心）

krist提前打开了门，让房间通风，匆忙整理了一下，这几天忙得他没时间整理内务，今天也在看书澡也没洗，只是有些乱，倒是不脏，singto应该不会介意他有些粗枝大叶吧…想着准备先洗澡，等学长自己进来。  
\-----------------------------  
Singto很快找到了905，看着门开着，推门叫了一声以免走错“krist？”  
“sing，进来吧，我在洗澡！”  
没走错，singto侧身进门，把背包放在地上，对比自己的严谨整洁，krist有点孩子气的房间，更有他的感觉，也充满了他的味道。书桌上堆积如山的笔记和书本，确实很忙的样子。  
Singto坐在沙发上，注意到了床头上放着的一个相框，床头没开灯，看不清是谁的照片，但是singto并不打算去在意，万一不是自己岂不是要心塞。  
Krist很快洗好出来，整齐的穿好了睡衣裤子，擦拭着头发。  
Singto有点小失望，我在期待什么？！  
“kit，你作业有什么不懂的吗？“singto赶快转移注意力，翻着面前的书本，虽然专业不同，有些课学过的。  
“sing，你刚才叫我kit呢。”krist在功课前坐下来，抿着嘴有些害羞，“以后你都这么叫我吧。”  
“…kit”  
“你今天这么晚来，不回去了吧，我还有一点才做完，你先去洗澡休息吧“krist说的平淡，平淡的有些异常。  
Singto没有说话，krist表现的和以前不一样，是突然长大了吗？问krist借了睡衣和毛巾，有些疑问的走进了浴室。

-TBC-


	21. 21-《”出入”平安》END

刚关上门，krist就一头倒在了作业上，握着笔的手仿佛自己内心里的那根弦，蹦的紧紧地，完了，感觉会忍不住啊！  
真的已经拼命在克制了！在厕所里差点想先发泄一次让自己淡定，但是刚才的态度，会不会太冷漠了。  
Sing好不容易这么积极！！！  
Singto也觉得很奇怪，难不成已经厌烦了？看看镜子里的自己，没变化啊，还比以前看起来更好点。  
就因为对这事不主动积极吗？勾引这种事，不拿手啊。。。  
singto决定试试krist到底是不是真的这么淡定，围着浴巾就出现了。Krist的反应让他更郁闷了！krist看了他一眼，淡淡一笑继续写作业了。  
Singto的那些郁闷，却没看到背对着他的krist其实已经慢慢起了反应。  
不带这么撩人的啊！！！krist表面笑嘻嘻，内心已经崩溃了！！  
打开床头灯，singto嘴角微微扬起，眼神也带着一点得意，相框里的人让singto不由嘴角上扬，是一张在外景旅馆拍的，自己侧着脸睡着的样子，似乎是偷拍的。  
Krist察觉到床头被点亮，心里咯噔了一下，回头已经来不及。 “那个！sing…我…“，都看到了，怎么解释呢，偷拍自己喜欢的人，不犯法吧？不犯法吧？  
“你还要演写作业演到什么时候？“，晃晃手里相框，singto调戏的问着，”人就在你床上，你还要演到什么时候。“  
Krist蹭的站起来，不管胯下的分身是不是已经支起了小帐篷，走到床前，掀开被子就要夺回相框。  
Singto拉过他吻了起来，压上了singto，长期积压的欲望，不用多久就点燃了起来，krist急躁的脱掉衣服扔下床，又压住了singto和他紧紧的贴在一起，手在他身上游走，亲吻，吸着他的火热的皮肤和香气，情不自禁落下了几个吻痕。  
Krist骑在上面，摸索着拽掉singto腰间的浴巾，握住了里面硬挺的分身，krist看着singto的脸，眼底的欲望展露无遗，心思都显露在了脸上，吻上singto的唇，两人的体温都变得火热起来，分身也紧贴着摩擦在一起。  
Singto被krist吻着，想着差不多了，一只手包覆上krist的臀，手指往臀线探去，还没触到穴口，就被krist一把抓住了手，压到了身侧。  
Singto想是不是自己太心急了，或者他没准备好，伸手握住了krist的分身直到他发出好听的声音。  
“嗯…sing…想要了…“krist被握住了脆弱，singto的力道触及了他的敏感点，让他全身一阵一阵的在颤抖，嘴里的呻吟也变得软软的，顺从的慢慢趴在singto的身上。  
Krist跨出来，伸手在床头摸索着拿出抽屉里的润滑液，顶开盖子，倒在手指上。  
Singto看着以为他要自己来，心里还暗爽了一下，却发现krist把涂了润滑液的手指伸到了自己的穴口。  
“kit！”krist顺着润滑液就将手指滑进了singto的穴口，不等他挣扎就压住了他要反抗的双手。  
“sing…上次是我让着你…这次我不能让着你了”krist一直手抬起singto的腿，慢慢的将手指在穴口滑动，要怎么弄，只能凭直觉来。  
“你敢！你放开！！”singto扭动着身体想躲开，伸手想要推到krist，却被抢先的krist低头含住了他的分身，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬了一下，以示威胁。  
“嗯！…等一下！”脆弱的地方被含住，牙齿滑过的地方让他精神紧绷，不敢反抗，一时间腿软，krist熟练的吞咽着，仿佛已经演练过很多次，太过刺激的快感，扶着krist的头似有似无的推开他，更不如说像是迎合他。  
“sing…有点疼你忍一下…一下就好了…”Krist熟练的扩张着singto的穴口，寻找着会让singto舒服的位置，他不是老手，确实有一点准备，回避了会让他痛的部分，这瓶带一点催情成分的润滑液已经准备了一段时间了，能帮singto放松，也能让他没这么痛，不能不承认自己早有预谋，但是你自己送上门的，算是算计了他一次吧。  
Singto感觉身体越来越热，有些费解，但是扩张的手指刺激着下身的每一寸，让他无法理性的思考，原来被人玩弄那里是这种感觉吗？如果那个人不是krist他真的会一脚踹死对方吧，就算自己仅存的那点不愿意，都因为现在这个人是krist就想放任吧。  
“嗯…痒…kit好痒…别弄了”后穴里像有好多只滑滑的手指在里面乱窜，发出让人羞耻的淫靡声，明明被人玩弄着，心里却越来越空虚，只想赶紧有个东西进去填满自己，不自觉的放松了穴口的力度。  
krist放入了第三根手指，在肠道内缓慢的推送着，感觉到了身下的人小腹在均匀的起伏，大腿肌肉也放松了下来，穴口收缩的力度越来越小，抬眼看着singto的表情并不是那么痛苦，好在提前做了准备，趁singto没反应过来，拉下裤子套上了套子，顶着singto放松的穴口慢慢滑了进去。  
“啊！！！…kit！…”Singto被突如其来的硬物进入，本能的收紧了穴口，krist被一刺激，差点就秒射。  
“sing！你别这么用力！！我会疼的！嗯…你放松一点…”krist将他的臀部再抬高一点，用腿架在singto臀部下面，赶紧退出来一点又在送入更深的地方，不让自己这么丢脸就这样秒*射了这辈子都别想当老公了，singto只觉得脊椎骨火辣辣的胀痛，越收缩的想要逃避快感越是冲上脑门，不得不稍微放松让刺激变小一点，却让krist进入得更深，压着自己的叫声，大口呼吸着，全身的注意力都在感受着krist一波波的律动。  
“sing…啊…好舒服…哈啊…”  
Krist看着singto有了享受的表情，身体也越来越适应，拉过singto的一条腿架在肩上，扣住他的腰不让他逃走，滑进更深的地方，慢慢加快速度抽*插着。  
“…你闭嘴…kit…慢点…kit…”singto张开眼睛看着他，更加羞耻了，这已经不是第一次被夜袭的那种快感，而是真的这个人就正在和自己交*合，krist也看着他，就想要征服他一样。  
感受到了singto眼神的邀请，控制不住就想对他使坏。  
“不要…我就要说…好舒服…哈啊…”，krist俯身吻上他，乘机进入更深的地方，压住厘米凸起就停在那里，引来后穴一阵阵的痉挛，singto手微微推着krist的胸膛，太刺激了还是想逃，krist看他的分身已经有些软下去，拿过润滑油，涂在singto的分身上动起来。  
Singto感受到两边的刺激，后穴随着每一次抽送胀痛着，感觉不到什么疼痛，分身被人握住只能不自觉的收缩后穴来逃避这种感觉，加在一起真的会夺去思考的能力，有些难忍，有些不满足，分身被握住的快感，下身越来越火热的感觉，让他觉得不够，还不够！  
“sing…你要去了吗…”感受到身下的人迎合着自己腰部的律动，让krist进入的更深，看着singto快要高潮的表情。  
节奏慢慢和在了一起，一股热量顺着分身就要从体内出来，这股快感让singto收紧了穴口，让所有感官集中在了一个地方，让他发泄出来。  
krist也被夹紧，很快也感受到了这股热量集中在了交合的地方，“唔…唔…放开那里…kit…”俯身吻上singto的嘴，含着他的叫声，抱着腰进入了最后的冲刺，很快singto就射出来了。  
Krist也在穴口的快速收缩下射了出来，趴在singto身上喘息着，这感觉真的该死的快要die了，真的要die了。眼神迷蒙的喘息着，看着singto还在喘息的脸，吻上了他的脖子，“sing，你舒服吗？“  
“…有人会这么直接问的吗？“singto没好气的说，得了便宜还卖乖。  
“有！这很重要…你舒服吗？“krist抱着他的身体，微微摇晃着像个求夸奖的孩子，认真的看着singto。  
singto转头看着他，一脸认真“我要是说不舒服怎么办？“  
krist被他逗笑了，他明明一脸舒服享受，却还嘴硬。  
“如果不舒服，就再来一次，两次也行，到你说舒服为止…“，说完就在singto脸上大大的亲了一口！  
singto看着他一本正经的说着这种黄段子，心里无奈也忍不住笑出来，“…那我们做到早上，如果你不行了…就换我来…”singto手摸上krist刚刚射过不久的分身。  
“那不能不行，以后我都会让你继续舒服的…”Krist笑着抱上singto的背，贴着自己怀里，“但是我现在有点累了… 我们先睡一会吧”。  
怂。  
夜还很长，谁知道能做几次呢。  
（第二天）  
“Krist！这是什么！？”singto拿着润滑油，看着背面的提示文字“本品有轻微药物成分，仅限二十岁以上使用”，脑子里像炸开了锅一样，你居然下药！！！  
他昨天就觉得不正常，为什么做了这么多次都不像krist上次一样疼，身上还一碰就有被撩拨的发热。  
“P！这是正常的润滑油啊…只是有一点点…催情的成分而已…”  
真的是药店买的！！！不是违禁品啊！！！  
“最多算…情趣用品…”  
情趣用品？他昨天确实是清醒的，后来没用润滑油也是自愿的被抱的，只是难以忍耐的顺从了krist的索取而已。  
“你买这个，是为了对付我的，还是…？“  
“绝对只是对付你的！…啊不是！我没有这种想法，就是好奇买的！！！“这时候必须认怂。  
“嗯？…我再给你一次机会…”singto认真的看着他，又想蒙混过关吗！  
“sing，我不敢了，我马上扔掉！”感觉到了singto眼里的威胁，krist拉开被子，说着就要夺回来。  
Singto却拉过他翻身骑上去压住他，说着就要打开润滑油的盖子，“扔掉干嘛，别浪费啊，你也试试，好用我再买一瓶。”

救命啊！！！

-END-


End file.
